Falling Down
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke decided rebuilding his family home was the best thing to start with after his brother died so he could have his nephew stay with him again. In walks a blonde ready to help but is he up to Sasuke's standards? Also the hired help makes Sasuke feel something past the pain and fear of losing someone else. Is Sasuke going to open up to him or will he stay closed off forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everybody,**_

 _ **This is a new story.**_

 _ **Itachi died 2 months before he decided to rebuild their family home.**_

 _ **Sasuke: 25 years old**_

 _ **Naruto: 20 years old**_

 _ **Itachi: was 5 years older than Sasuke**_

 _ **Itasai: is an OC obviously and is 7 years old now.**_

 _ **Pairing: SasuNaru**_

 _ **Past Pairing was SasuSaku**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, a twenty-five year old man, living in his family home. All his family members passed away aside from his nephew. Just recently he lost his older brother; his brother was the closest person to him that he decided to give Sasuke full custody of his son. Problem was that Sasuke shut down after his death, so his ex-girlfriend started taking care of his nephew at her house. He wanted his nephew back but he realized he was in a shitty position. His house needed work; he barely had time to do any of the housework. So he set himself to find a building construction worker that knows how to work with everything. So that is what led him into posting a construction ad online and in the newspaper to see if someone would come and help. He so far only got one immediate call and didn't expect the person to show up immediately in the morning the next day and for him to be so young.

"So, is the position still available?" The perky blonde said.

"Yes it is, but…" Sasuke was saying but the blonde started talking again.

"Thank god, I thought I came all the way down here for nothing. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said sighing in relief while holding his backpack then reaching out his hand to shake Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke just looked at his hand with mild disgust but the blonde didn't deter, he was quite determined to be respectful.

"Aren't you a bit young to be doing this?" Sasuke asked ignoring the hand.

"I am twenty years old about to be twenty-one in October but I have been doing this my whole life. Shouldn't you have got all this information yesterday when we talked on the phone that way I didn't come all the way here if you didn't want me?" Naruto questioned slightly irritated putting his hand to his side.

"Yeah I should of and next time I will. Have a good day," Sasuke said turning away from Naruto irritated with himself because he should have got all the information yesterday and he knew Naruto was right.

"Wait, I need this job. At least give me a chance to prove my skills. I know you will like my work just give me a chance." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke didn't know whether it was the fact that he turned back to see the pleading blonde's eyes or the fact that he just didn't want to search anymore that he decided to give Naruto a chance.

"Fine, but it will be a weekly trial to see if you're really as good as you say you are." Sasuke said as he turned back to his house again opening the door to walk in his house.

"YES! Believe it, I won't disappoint." Naruto said getting out of his bad mood right away.

"If I don't like your work during this weekly trial you won't get your pay." Sasuke said.

"That's fine; because I am sure you will like my work." Naruto said confidently.

Sasuke just grunted in response.

"This weekly trial will still add room and board right?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke up the stairs.

"Yes, I am showing you to your room right now. I hope you know how to cook for yourself because I won't be cooking for you." Sasuke said because he himself didn't know how to cook.

"Great," Naruto said not really caring he had to make his meals and started to look around amazed by the beautiful poorly taken care of architecture.

"This house is absolutely beautiful. I never been in a house with the original architecture. It must be a family home through generations." Naruto said touching a wall in amazement.

The house was built in colonial time.

"It was built in 1600s is what my mom told me when I was a kid. No one but me has lived here for years." Sasuke said as he waited for Naruto to continue follow him.

Sasuke wasn't going to lie to the teen and the teen did seem to be interested.

"I wish I lived in a house like this when I was a kid." Naruto said reminiscent as he started to follow Sasuke again.

"Come on," Sasuke said getting impatient.

Naruto was pulled out of his daze looking at the walls turning to the man and shaking his head to get him moving again. Sasuke continued to move through the five bedroom house.

"So what do you want me to start with first?" Naruto asked then held his hand up. "Hang on; let me guess you want me to work on a bathroom first." Naruto guessed.

The guess was right so it shocked Sasuke that he stopped.

"Yes I do, how did you guess that?" Sasuke asked.

"Whenever I and my gramps used to redo people's houses it was always the bathroom first and it is the one thing that can be easily fixed if someone messes up on it. So I knew you would want that first." Naruto said as he looked around.

"You guessed on a whim. Not bad," Sasuke said as he continued walking.

Sasuke didn't expect much from the blonde so when Naruto deduced all that from the first meeting and experience he had it surprised him.

Naruto was sure about one thing about Sasuke and it was that Sasuke never complimented people it just wasn't in his nature. So he smiled hearing what Sasuke said. As Naruto was dazed by the architect of the house he didn't realize Sasuke already stopped.

"Here is where you will be staying." Sasuke said breaking Naruto out of his daze moving aside.

Naruto broke out of his daze and smiled as he saw the room. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small. It was of decent size for someone who never had a room before. It has a small closet, a bed, dresser, and the view from the windows showed the backyard.

"Thanks, this is perfect. Of course I will do this room too. The floor boards are god awful and the closet doors are hanging off. The ceiling needs some fixing and this room can use some painting. It could also use some new windows before winter starts." Naruto said as he set his bag on the bed then started walking around touching on everything.

Sasuke just watched as the blonde walked around the room. He didn't care really what it needed just knew the whole house accept his room needed work.

"Oh and these windows need new frames. Good thing I am here." Naruto said turning to Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Okay, come on I will show you to the bathroom that you will be fixing." Sasuke said as he turned toward the hallway.

Naruto rushed after him. Naruto was ready to work he never actually worked by himself and his grandfather was the one who saw the ad to begin with. If Naruto was honest he never went to school like a regular teen he got home schooled his whole life by his grandpa. He didn't really mind because at least his grandpa cared about his studies. But his grandpa still taught him everything he knows today. From hammering a nail in plywood to fixing electrical wires.

"We're here." Sasuke said opening the door.

Naruto went into the bathroom excited until he saw the state of the bathroom.

"What is living in here? The toilet has mold producing in it. Please tell me you don't use this bathroom." Naruto said freaked out at the bathrooms state.

The bathroom was really let go. There was mold everywhere on the walls, the window was crusted in, the tiles needed to be replaced, the toilet had fucking mold or some type of creature living in it, the sink needed to be replaced, and the walls were peeling off.

"This place is awful and if you expect me to do this you aren't allowed over here until I finish with everything in here." Naruto said not sparing a glance at Sasuke.

"That's fine I don't come to this bathroom anyway." Sasuke said in an irritated tone that made Naruto look at him.

"Okay I will be getting started now then." Naruto said with a sigh.

He couldn't blame the guy for what happened to the house. This is a big house for one person to be living in by themselves anyway.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted walking away.

Sasuke had to call Sakura anyway about his nephew.

"Now what should I start with?" Naruto questioned himself as he looked around.

Naruto then came up with an idea that he really had to get Sasuke to get the big garbage truck so his garbage didn't end up outside.

"That can wait," Naruto said out loud as he took off his white shirt and walked back to his room to get his headband and set his shirt down.

When he walked back to the bathroom he thought it would be best to call his grandpa about his arrival and what the state of the bathroom alone looked like.

"What's up brat?" Jiraiya, Naruto's grandpa asked.

They were face chatting with each so Jiraiya could see part of the bathroom.

"What the hell are you standing in?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is one of his bathrooms. It looks like hell doesn't it? Wait… let me show you the toilet." Naruto said showing him the toilet.

"What the hell is that? Did he put animals down it?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I know, it's bad but what you're seeing isn't shit compared to seeing it in person." Naruto said.

"I bet kid, what are you planning to start with first?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was considering doing the toilet first but I didn't see a big garbage container to throw things away so I decided to do the walls and window first. It would be good to open the window and see if there's mold under the peeling wall. I want to paint a color I feel he will like." Naruto said.

"So you are being observant about him to see what he will like?" Jiraiya asked as he started picking at something under his nails.

"Well yeah, I have to be extra observant with this guy especially because he doesn't think I will succeed because my age." Naruto huffed.

"Really?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

Naruto just nodded his head.

"Then get at it boy and prove him wrong. Call me when you're done." Jiraiya said.

"Okay perv be safe." Naruto said with a fond smile.

"Be safe brat." Jiraiya said and hung up.

Naruto put his headphones on and started listening to his music and peeling the wall noticing no mold was under it which is good he could paint right away.

"Now for the window." Naruto said.

Naruto's phone beeped off he looked at the text message from his grandpa and it said to make sure he checks the pipes didn't have mold also.

Sasuke was currently downstairs with Sakura his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm worried about you Sasuke. It's been two months since your brother passed and all you have been doing is work. Your nephew wants to live with you. He keeps asking me when you're going to come and get him and quite frankly I ran out of excuses. I love him and you, Sasuke but he doesn't want me nor do you." Sakura said with a sad expression.

"Thank you Sakura I appreciate all you have been doing for me but just give me a bit more time. I am getting the house fixed then he can come live with me." Sasuke said.

Sasuke felt bad, he knew he was taking advantage of his ex by doing this but he couldn't take care of his nephew properly in this type of environment. She was doing all this thinking she had a chance to be with him again when she didn't and Sasuke knew it.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just stood up to see what was going on just hoping his house wasn't fucked up but before he got to the stairs Naruto ran down the steps.

"No need to worry. Everything is being handled. Can you by chance show me to the water lines so I can shut it off?" Naruto asked shaking water out of his hair but pushed his headband back on his head.

For Sasuke this was the first time he got a good look at the blonde. Naruto was well defined with muscle. His eyes shined just like his golden blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked breaking Sasuke out of his daze.

"This is Naruto the construction worker that will be working here as long as he doesn't fuck up my house." Sasuke said.

"Hey chill out bastard it's not like I planned on lifting your sink and toilet to check for mold today but it had to be done. Now show me where the water lines are so I can turn them off." Naruto said.

Sasuke was shocked to be called a bastard but couldn't help but be amused by the blonde.

"Well you could have asked before you did it." Sasuke said smirking at the blonde as he led the way.

Sakura stood there shocked.

"You said you never go in there and with the way it looked I didn't know water still came out of the pipes." Naruto said as he followed Sasuke out the house to the water line in the backyard.

"Oh my lord this poor yard. What happened? Proper grooming is in order. Oh yeah and by the way do you think you can get a big garbage container so I can throw things out?" Naruto asked as he turned the water line off.

"Sure, anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah so about the bathroom it should be done by the end of the week probably sooner but I am going to need supplies." Naruto said standing up.

"I can get you whatever you need just get it done." Sasuke said as he started walking back to the house with Naruto following him.

'Once I get done with the bathroom I am so doing the yard. Poor yard.' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked into the house after Sasuke so he didn't see Sakura again. But before he could go back up the stairs Sasuke called him back.

"Anything you need to throw away throw into the backyard until tomorrow when the container gets here." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said as he ran up then ran back down. "Uchiha, I need garbage bags." Naruto called over to him.

Naruto didn't hear anything at first until Sasuke came from another hall and handed him a box.

"Thanks," Naruto said running upstairs again.

"He's your worker?" Sakura asked astonished.

"Yeah," was all Sasuke said.

"Is he even a licensed worker?" Sakura questioned.

"I didn't check. But this is just a trial so it doesn't really matter." Sasuke said as he listened for Naruto to hear him talking to himself walk down the stairs.

That made Sasuke curious to what the blonde was doing so he got up from his seat and walked to the stairs to see Naruto carrying the toilet down the stairs. Sasuke was honestly shocked about how easy it looked for Naruto carrying the toilet. Sakura was watching on the side of Sasuke.

"Uchiha, lead the way to the back door so I can set this down." Naruto said as he got to the bottom stair.

Sasuke didn't wait or say anything just led the way to the door.

"That thing is a monster. I hope the other bathrooms aren't this bad." Naruto grumbled making Sasuke smirk at the blonde having to struggle in his bathroom.

"Do you even have a construction license to be doing any of this?" Sakura suddenly asked at the door.

"Yeah I do, got it two years ago as a matter of fact." Naruto said with a cocky smile.

"Really?" Sasuke inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, got it on my eighteenth birthday. Do you want to see it?" Naruto said with a cocky smirk looking directly at Sasuke.

"Its fine, we don't need to see it." Sasuke said glaring at Sakura for speaking for him.

"I will be off then." Naruto said walking past Sasuke and Sakura.

"That boy was quite rude." Sakura huffed.

"I don't care as long as he get the job done." Sasuke said walking back in the house.

"So do you want me to bring Itasai here tonight or are you coming over for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Can we just not eat dinner together tonight? I don't want him here with a guy I barely know and I don't want to leave this guy here by himself." Sasuke said sitting down.

"But Sasuke you know he looks forward to his dinners with you." Sakura said sadly pouting.

"Fine, can Naruto come to your house with me?" Sasuke asked.

"If it will get you to come, yes." Sakura said reluctantly.

"Okay, we will be there around seven." Sasuke said standing to take her to the door.

"You're going somewhere around seven?" Naruto asked as he walked with garbage bags down the stairs.

"You're coming with me." Sasuke said closing and locking the door.

"Fine with me," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders and heading to the back.

Sasuke followed out of curiosity, he wants to know why Naruto didn't question why he had to go with complete strangers.

"Why don't you ask, why?" Sasuke asked as he made it to the door as Naruto was setting the garbage down.

Naruto shrugged and entered the house again with Sasuke following him. "I'm sure you have your reasons who am I to question them." Naruto said leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

Naruto wasn't really curious seeing as this was his first day and Sasuke didn't seem like the guy to trust people right away so he didn't question it. Sasuke actually found himself more accepting to the fact that the blonde was around seeing as Naruto wasn't nosy.

"Can I use a shower that isn't destroyed currently?" Naruto said coming back downstairs where Sasuke was in the living room reading a book.

"Sure the bathroom down here." Sasuke said standing up setting his book on the chair he was sitting on.

This was the first time Naruto got a better look at the house to finally notice it didn't have any type of memorable pictures on the walls, everything was plain. The couches and dining room was dusty aside from one spot. There were a few holes in the walls and chips at the end of the walls. Naruto felt bad because you could tell the house was let go. The dining room the boards were loose and he would have to nail them down and buff the floor, there was also walls with holes in them, along with everything seeming dusty. There was one thing Naruto was starting to notice around the whole house was a fan symbol on the walls, like it was representation of the Uchiha family. The hallway between the kitchen and the bathroom on the main floor was not bad seeing as it was the only thing that seemed clean, without dust. When Sasuke showed him where the bathroom was he walked in and frowned immediately.

"Seriously Uchiha?" Naruto said popping his head out the bathroom.

"Call me Sasuke, what's the problem with it now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the only good thing about this bathroom is the shower. Not to crush your bubble but how am I supposed to use the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Naruto was dumbfounded by what the Uchiha just did. Was he supposed to use the bathroom outside? Before he could call out to Sasuke, Sasuke was back with a towel.

"Here," Sasuke said walking away.

Naruto just thanked him and went into the bathroom.

"How am I supposed to live like this before the bathrooms get fixed?" Naruto asked himself out loud. "Going to have to live with it I guess." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders and taking off his clothes.

Naruto took a fast shower not just because he wasn't comfortable in a bad bathroom, but because spiders kept coming out of the holes in the bathroom. By the time he was done he ran out the bathroom quickly and made it to his room in a flash.

"Oh my god that was awful." Naruto said stressed out from just that alone.

He sat on his bed thinking about what he could do to not go into that bathroom again. Being in construction isn't exactly a clean job but that wasn't the problem he just couldn't do spiders.

"I think I might have to bathe outside with the hose. It's not like I haven't done that before." Naruto whispered with a smile as he leaned back.

Naruto dried off and put on a different pair of pants and a plain black t shirt. When he walked out the room he noticed it was about to be turning six o'clock and he still hasn't checked out the whole house so he decided to ask Sasuke to give him a tour.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out to have Sasuke pop up behind him.

"Yes?" Sasuke said making Naruto jump out his skin.

"Can I get a tour of the whole house so I know what I am getting myself into?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said moving around Naruto to go downstairs.

Naruto immediately followed leading him all the way to the back of the house by the basement.

"I don't have anything downstairs but I should let you know it's flooded in the basement and there are spiders everywhere." Sasuke said.

Naruto opened the door and was shocked to see the water was almost to the top of the bottom stairs. Like dear god what happened.

"This is appalling, let's go to a different room." Naruto said.

Naruto closed the door and walked away. Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow but he pulled Naruto toward a bedroom.

The first bedroom Naruto was taken to had broken floor boards everywhere the windows needed to be replaced and the closet door had a couple holes in it. Then Naruto noticed there was another door that seemed to be blocked off by the old bed that was in the room.

"Where does that go to?" Naruto asked gesturing to the door with his head.

"That goes to the other room down here. It's been blocked off since I was a kid." Sasuke answered.

"Would you mind me unblocking it?" Naruto said.

"I don't care, that is if you last." Sasuke said and moved to exit the room.

They went to the next room to find it in just about the same shape aside not having holes in the closet door. The walls were better in this room and only one window needed to be replaced. But the floor boards needed to all be replaced.

'Maybe I should add carpet to this house.' Naruto thought. 'Grey would be good.' Naruto thought as he followed Sasuke to the kitchen area.

Naruto walked through the kitchen several times as he took the garbage out but never stopped to look at it. The kitchen was probably in the best shape so far in the house. A couple cabinets needed to be screwed back on and a tile or two needed to be repasted to the floor and it could use a new paint job but otherwise it didn't seem to have major problems that Naruto could see. Naruto was glad for that. That didn't mean he didn't have to check the pipes though. There was dust everywhere though but that was easily fixable.

"You saw the dining room and living room earlier which are through that door or you can go through that hallway to get to them. But either way we got to get going." Sasuke said walking to the other door in the kitchen that led to the garage.

"Okay," Naruto said following.

As he got a look at the garage it seemed perfectly fine aside from a few holes in the roof. Naruto caught the glimpse of a nice pickup truck that he knew his grandfather would love. But they got into a Buick Lacrosse. Naruto liked these cars but didn't really say anything because he didn't really know what to say. What was he supposed to say to someone that was taking him to some girl's house for dinner when they just met today?

"My nephew is here with my ex so don't talk too much about the construction you're doing at my house. Just say we're friends." Sasuke said not sure why he was even bothering.

As they pulled into a parking spot by a garage Naruto could tell this was a three bedroom house.

"Uncle Sasuke!" the seven year old came running out the house.

Sasuke picked the boy up immediately with a gentle smile that made Naruto smile too.

"Hello, who are you?" Itasai asked looking at Naruto only to get whacked in the head by Sakura.

"Oww… Sakura." Itasai said.

"Talk properly. Hello to you both, Naruto." Sakura said.

"It's good to see you. And hello to you too little sir. My name is Naruto I work with your uncle we're somewhat friends." Naruto said with a small smile as he pondered lying to a kid.

"So… you're the one working with my uncle to fix the house?" Itasai asked.

"Okay let's go inside now." Sasuke said cutting off the conversation quickly pushing the boy toward the door.

As the night went on and dinner continued he realized the mistake he made by bringing the blonde to dinner with him. It was like Naruto was not able to lie at all because he was honest with every answer someone asked him. When Itasai asked him if he was the construction worker again and Naruto answered saying yes. The blonde was impeccable of lying and it frustrated Sasuke because he didn't know if it was intentional or he just didn't have a lying bone in his body. Sasuke and Naruto found the rest of the way home silent. Naruto was honestly ready to pass out and Sasuke was ready for a shower because he felt dirty.

When they got out the car Naruto basically threw himself upstairs.

"I will see you tomorrow. I'm worn out, night." Naruto said and made his way upstairs.

"Yeah night," Sasuke said noncommittally walking to the living room to read his story.

There was no point of going to his room because he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep until at least one or two in the morning. This is what has been happening since he started to take off of work. It irritated him but he couldn't help it.

When Naruto woke up he woke at the crack of dawn which was around five in the morning. He walked around the downstairs and decided he was going to do the back and front yard today seeing as he could tell Sasuke was sleeping. So instead of making noise in the house he decided to do it outside. He got on the clothes he had on yesterday since he didn't know when he was going to wash clothes again. He thought it would be best to not dirty all his clothes at once. He only had a few outfits with him seeing as he couldn't bring everything he had with him not that he had much but still he couldn't bring a lot. Naruto went to the back to check out the shed first to find out what was in it to find all the tools he needed and a possum in the shed along with a hole that leads to the yard Naruto ran away immediately not really feeling like getting bit by it.

"What am I going to do now?" Naruto asked himself as he stood on the porch far away from the shed.

The possum never left the shed but in all honesty he was scared to go back over there without a trap for the thing. Naruto decided he was going to look up an animal thing to see if they could catch the thing and then he would fix the hole so no more came in.

After an hour of calling places he finally got a man to come out in the early morning to catch the thing it was caught within thirty minutes so Naruto only had to pay the man fifty dollars thankfully because Naruto didn't really have much money at the moment.

"Now I can get in here." Naruto said as he went into the shed and pulled out the lawn mower that he had to fix before it started working for him.

Naruto put his headphones on and started mowing the lawn. He had his headband on and the same clothes from yesterday. The morning was relatively hot at the moment and Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last outside seeing as it was excruciating to be outside in the weather. It took about thirty minutes to mow the whole backyard aside from the garden that was still planting a few things but wasn't being taken care of. Naruto decided he would worry about that when he was done with the front yard being cut. When he was done with the front he came back to the garden and started working on rewiring around the vegetables so they could grow properly and no animals could get at them. The first thing he noticed were tomatoes being planted. He placed fresh soil in the garden, ripped the weeds around the garden and then went to watering it. Thankfully the hose was out so he could water the yard properly then walked to the front to water the lawn. When he was done he went back to the shed and started to patch the hole so no more animals would get in the shed again.

When he was done with that he started sorting out the tools he knew he would need and then started organizing the whole shed as he danced around. When he was finally done he decided it would be best to find something to eat so he went to the kitchen and looked through everything to find some eggs that were actually good and a pan that was dusty because Sasuke obviously doesn't come in here. After Naruto got done cooking and eating he noticed it was eleven and he didn't have anything to do so he just went back outside and laid on the backyard lawn cloud watching.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _Okay everyone? Let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I have been going through a lot of different things so it is exhausting to get through all the stories that I make but I do hope everyone bares with me for a while. I will finish all of my stories. I promise.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Hello, and yes I know that. I like the mature air around Naruto in my stories I know that sounds weird but I like it that way.**_

 _ **Guest: I know that mold is bad but I looked it up on how to clean it. I also learned that if you close your bathroom door for you will start to get mold because of the bathroom becoming fairly damp but it is easy to get rid of as long as it's not inside the walls or in the pipes. Everyone reacts differently with mold so not everyone gets sick.**_

 _ **Guest, May: Thank you.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you I look forward to reading more of your comments.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you I appreciate what you think.**_

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

When Sasuke woke up it was around one in the afternoon he was shocked that he didn't hear any working so he expected to find Naruto in his room sleeping. He didn't expect him to be in the backyard or for the backyard to be fixed up with no garbage in the area anymore like yesterday. The garbage people must have come while he was sleeping because everything from the bathroom was out of the yard. That was when he noticed the garden and walked to it.

"I can't believe he did all this while I was asleep." Sasuke mumbled to himself admiring the garden he didn't see in years not bothering to even come to the backyard anymore.

When Sasuke was done admiring the garden he went to the blonde and noticed that he was sleeping peacefully.

"Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke called eventually leaning down to wake the blonde.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get up, pulling off his headphones to look up at Sasuke.

"Finally! You woke up. I was wondering when you were going to rise." Naruto said in a joking tone.

"You make it sound like I'm a vampire." Sasuke grumbled.

"Maybe you are." Naruto said with a lopsided smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to do the bathroom first." Sasuke remarked.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want to wake you seeing as I have no idea when you went to sleep." Naruto said courteously.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. Do you need anything for the bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I need tiles, paint, and a new sink, window, and toilet." Naruto said.

"Okay, when do you want to go get these things?" Sasuke asked.

"Now? If its okay with you that is?" Naruto said starting to stand up.

"That's sounds fine, but don't you want to change?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's clothes like they were vile material.

They were dirty from working on the bathroom and the yard but Naruto didnt really care for his appearance. He had work to do so he wasn't trying to show off for anyone.

"Sasuke, I only have like three outfits with me I would rather not waste them on trivial matters." Naruto said diplomatically.

"I can't let you leave the house looking like that." Sasuke said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you going to give me clothes because I am not wearing something else when I have to touch a bunch of other things at the store we're going to?" Naruto asked.

"Just wear something else and I will wash it for you at Sakura's house today." Sasuke said.

"Has anyone ever taught you to conserve? My grandfather says if you don't have to get something dirty don't. So I will stay in these clothes and you can act like you don't know me." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke grit his teeth but just nodded his head understanding because that's what his brother use to say too.

'Damn now I am thinking about him.' Sasuke thought as he walked back to the house with a silent Naruto behind him.

Naruto just silently followed the brooding dark haired man without uttering a single word. When he got to the truck he was super excited but tried to contain it.

"My grandfather would love to have this truck." Naruto commented looking out the window.

"It was my grandfather's." was all Sasuke said.

When Naruto realized there wasn't going to be anymore talking he put his headphones on. The moment they got to the stores he jumped in his seat not able to contain his excitement. He took his headphones off sliding them in his pocket and got out the car when it stopped.

Sasuke got out the car staring at the crazy blonde that was full of excitement.

"Calm down," Sasuke said and followed Naruto to the store doors.

"You're just bitter because I have a passion for something you don't understand." Naruto said taking off into the store.

Sasuke stood there not believing what he heard; he heard it before from his brother. It was his last year of high school when he heard it.

(Flashback)

" _Tachi, I don't want to do this with you." an eighteen year old Sasuke complained as he helped his twenty-three year old brother with building a crib._

" _Come on Sasuke, it will be fun to do it as brothers. It is your first nephew." Itachi said with a smile on his face._

 _Itachi was excited to be a daddy. When the girl he was with told him she didn't want to have anything to do with him and the baby, he made her sign all parental rights over to him. At the moment the person who was holding the baby was Sakura Sasuke's girlfriend at the time so they could fix the crib with his brother._

" _I still don't want to do this." Sasuke grumbled but walked to his brother._

" _You're just bitter because I have a passion for something you don't understand. One day you will foolish little brother but for now help me with this board." Itachi said holding a board to his little brother._

(Flashback end)

"You coming or what, Sasuke?" Naruto called to him with a smile.

Sasuke moved forward without any complaints but couldn't help the inner turmoil that was starting to haunt him with how much the blonde spoke and talked like his brother. They didn't even do the same things in life but they seem to see the world in the same view. Itachi was always up to learning and meeting new people. As for Sasuke he didn't like anything or really anyone aside from a few. He wouldn't lie but it happened when his parents passed that he stopped wanting to get close to people but when Itachi passed he blocked the whole world off. Naruto seemed to be the type of person that his brother would have got along with immediately seeing as they seemed to be the type of hands on worker mentality. It hurt Sasuke's heart to be around Naruto because of the constant reminder of Itachi but he needed him for his house at least until the end of the week.

"I don't know about that. It should suit the bathroom and that definitely don't." Naruto said talking to a worker.

Sasuke found himself listening and watching Naruto while he discussed toilets with one of the workers. Sasuke didn't really know what they were talking about but if he did then he would feel like Naruto wasn't doing his job right.

Once the two were done talking Naruto walked back to Sasuke.

"Okay, so I got the toilet situation sorted out. Now to the sinks then windows." Naruto said seeming to want to get the big things out the way right away.

"What else after those?" Sasuke found himself asking.

"I was thinking tiles, paint, and then garden stuff for the yard. How does that sound?" Naruto asked tilting his head and looking at Sasuke with a hopeful smile that Sasuke didn't want to crush so he nodded his head.

When they got everything they needed Sasuke didn't understand why they got two paints and didn't understand why Naruto wanted flower pots or more vegetables to plant. Sasuke tried telling him he wouldn't have time to take care of the yard but the blonde was completely dismissive like his brother used to be to him. It was frustrating but comforting at the same time. But the comforting part made him irritated and easily irritable.

Naruto must have got the short end of the stick he was sure of because he never met someone with as many mood swings as Sasuke so he didn't really know what to do. Then again Naruto didn't have much human contact to begin with so he left Sasuke alone to his brooding as he put everything in the back of the truck aside from the flower pots he put those in front for him to hold onto during the drive back, afraid they would break.

Sasuke honestly thought something was wrong with Naruto the moment they got home and he started carrying things around the house like it wasn't a problem. He left all the garden stuff in the back yard but took everything else upstairs. Sasuke thanked the heavens they had two staircases to get up and down because he didn't want to pass Naruto. Sasuke thought it would be best to see how his company was doing.

"Sasuke, what's up?" Shikamaru asked answering the phone.

"How is everything?" Sasuke asked.

"The deal went through, I honestly have no idea how Kiba pulled it off with Suigetsu but he did." Shikamaru said sighing in the phone.

"That's good to hear. I needed to hear some good news today." Sasuke said.

"When are you coming back? September is going to be a bitch of a month if you don't come back. In August we don't have much to do but September is something else altogether." Shikamaru said.

"I will be back September first." was all Sasuke said wondering if the house could really be done in a month with one person doing it.

He was sure that one person couldn't do it by themselves but at least he would know the person better to leave them alone.

"Good to hear, I will call you if anything comes up that I can't handle." Shikamaru said hanging up.

Sasuke shook his head despite not being seen and walked toward the bathroom which was currently open with everything out aside from the tub. He looked at Naruto who was currently looking down a pipe talking on the phone.

"No, I don't see anything. Yeah… huh… I didn't think of that. But yeah it's good; I am good to attach that after I do the tiles." Naruto was saying to the person on the phone. "Okay I will call you later. Bye and be safe." Naruto said coming into full view for Sasuke to see that his face was completely dirty and so was the front of his shirt. "Now to get started with the tiles." Naruto said as he turned around to see Sasuke staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Just making sure you're not destroying anything." Sasuke said getting a better look at the bathroom.

Everything was basically out. The window was gone no wonder why he felt a draft in the hallway last night. The walls were ripped apart, the toilet was gone and so was the sink.

"Everything is fine, now get out the way." Naruto said grabbing the tiles.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said and walked toward the stairs.

That was basically the last time Naruto talked to Sasuke for the rest of the week. Don't get me wrong Sasuke did see Naruto working in the garden and yard and even attempted to see the blonde working in the bathroom but the door was always closed and locked. Naruto even stopped sleeping in the room aside from the last night he actually slept outside the bathroom so Sasuke wouldn't try to sneak a peek and that made him want to go in more. Sasuke found himself wanting to make the blonde man mad more often. He turned off the hose on Naruto a few times when Naruto wasn't looking just to watch him cuss under his breath and walk to turn it back on. Sasuke wasn't sure why he even became amused by the childish actions. Despite all that Naruto never went back to Sakura's house since the first day which didn't upset Sakura because she felt more like a family with just them there.

On the final day Sasuke was in the living room reading another one of his stories to get bombarded by Naruto telling him to come with him being pulled to the bathroom while he had a smile on his face.

"I am done with the bathroom. It was a bitch but I got it done in time and it was fun." Naruto said excited with paint all over his hands, in his hair, on his clothes, and a little bit was on his face but Sasuke could see how happy he was despite being a mess.

"Are you ready to see it?" Naruto asked with a smile that made him look younger.

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto opened the door to reveal a newly renovated bathroom on the side with the toilet and sink was the Uchiha crest and that made Sasuke pause and think back to when it was explained what it meant.

(Flashback)

" _Why is the crest everywhere even on our clothes?" Sasuke asked his father and mother at the age of seven before they passed._

" _Foolish little brother it represents our clan and ancestors." Itachi said with a smirk._

" _Your brother is right Sasuke. It represents who we are and where we came from." Fugaku said with a smirk._

(Flashback end)

Sasuke didn't even realize he forgot about the signs all over his house but this was completely open and out there. He didn't even know he was crying until Naruto reacted.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to do something you don't like… I can cover it right away…" Naruto said moving toward the paint to be stopped by Sasuke.

"It's fine, don't cover it. You did a good job, congrats you got the job." Sasuke said with a sad smile.

Sasuke walked away trying to hold his tears in. He just let the one person to drag memories out of him let him work on his house.

"Damn," Sasuke grumbled sadly going to the floor as silent tears fell from his eyes.

Naruto was still in the bathroom not sure what just happened. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or feel bad making the person he was working for cry. Naruto was always sensitive about other people's feelings and never wanted or meant to hurt anyone.

'Maybe they were happy tears. No they couldn't be he cried looking at the fan symbol.' Naruto thought.

He wasn't sure if he could be happy seeing Sasuke cry like that. It hurt his feelings to see the usual stoic and cocky man cry was nerve wrecking. But he still decided to call his grandfather to tell him the good news.

"Hey brat," Jiraiya said.

"Hey, got the job." Naruto said sounding down.

"Then why do you seem down?" Jiraiya asked knowing his grandson was bothered by something.

"It's just he looked at the crest and started crying it made me feel like I made the wrong choice." Naruto admitted.

"Brat, did he say he wanted you to get rid of it?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I actually attempted and he stopped me saying he wanted it." Naruto said.

"Then you're fine you did a good job. Now be happy he approved you." Jiraiya said making Naruto smile.

"Okay call you tomorrow. Be safe," Naruto said hanging up.

It seemed the world stopped when Naruto and Sasuke passed each other. Sasuke heading to the stairs to go downstairs and Naruto heading to his room.

"Naruto, do you want a drink with me? Or are you too young to drink with me?" Sasuke asked with a mocking smirk on his face.

"I can drink bastard." Naruto grumbled as he stared at the raven haired man that seemed so much more comfortable around him now.

"Get cleaned up and meet me on the back porch." Sasuke said and was down the stairs.

Naruto went to his room changed and then went to the bathroom to take the paint off himself as much as possible. When he felt like he was clean he put on different clothes not really understanding why he was trying to impress Sasuke so much. The moment he came outside Sasuke had poured two glasses of whiskey. Sasuke didn't look at him but handed him a cup.

"Sorry if painting that crest on the wall upset you." Naruto said making Sasuke look at him shocked swirling his drink in his hand.

Sasuke let out a small smile sighing as he looked down. "It's not you… it was my family's crest when they were alive." Sasuke said looking up at the dark sky.

"What do you mean it was your family's crest? You're still around so its still your family's crest." Naruto said with a smile looking at Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke was shocked he never thought of it like that.

Before he could say anything he heard a loud crash, he looked toward Naruto to see that he fell into the porch. He just watched Naruto struggle trying to get out.

"OH MY GOD THERE ARE SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!" Naruto screamed completely freaking out.

Sasuke got up grabbing Naruto's arm pulling Naruto out the hole and couldn't help but laugh. Naruto was shocked that Sasuke started laughing out of all the mood swings Naruto has seen since being here he never seen Sasuke laugh.

"Stop laughing bastard," Naruto said as he shook his clothes off from spiders.

That only made Sasuke laugh harder.

"Sorry but I am just glad I didn't sit on the porch." Sasuke said as he laughed calming down giving Naruto a smile sitting back in his seat.

Naruto smiled back walking to find a different spot to sit. He was actually freaked out with how much spiders he was finding around the house. Spiders were the one thing Naruto couldn't deal with; he hated them from a really young age and couldn't help it.

"So…" Sasuke started with a smirk on his cocky face, "you don't like spiders…" Sasuke finished chuckling in his hands.

Naruto grit his teeth in minor irritation but still thought it was amusing to find Sasuke amused and not brooding.

"I hate spiders, they make me sick." Naruto said gently not looking up.

"Well then I guess you won't like this." Sasuke said playing around making it seem like he had a spider effectively making Naruto run inside the house making Sasuke laugh.

"That's not funny asshole." Naruto grumbled coming back outside with a pout on his face.

"What kind of grown man is afraid of spiders?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle still the smirk was there.

"The kind of man that got tossed in a bucket of spiders when they were a kid." Naruto said.

"Who did that to you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"My gramps, he was a bit of an asshole but he took care of me." Naruto said.

"You said that before, what about your parents?" Sasuke asked not sure why he even wanted to know.

Sasuke was shocked by himself, not only was he curious about the guy but the guy made him laugh and actually feel some sort of life in him again even if it was just a little bit.

"My father died I guess before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me, so I ended up in the care of my grandparents but since my grandmother never wanted to travel I was always with my gramps. He's a bit of a pervert but he is my best friend." Naruto said with a smile that said it all.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears; it amazed him that this young man seemed so happy and content with his life despite his parents never being around basically being alone.

"I know my parents loved me though, so I guess I think with everything I do in my life they would be proud if they were around me. My gramps said my mom had a wild temper but loved fiercely and that my father was a gentle soul that knew when to take care of business." Naruto said with a smile.

"I was seven when my parents died. It has got to the point that I honestly barely remember my family or what it was like as a whole. My father wasn't really close to me but what I do remember about him was his strong pride in our family and our blood line. My mother was gentle and nurturing. I remember her warm hands and the soothing hugs she used to give me when I was sick." Sasuke found himself saying.

"I guess it's harder to lose someone then them never being there to begin with." Naruto hummed out.

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's response never guessing the blonde would think that. Sasuke never met someone that was sympathetic but not pitying him. Naruto had this air around him that said he didn't want to pity someone because he knew how it felt to be pitied.

"How was living with your grandpa on the road?" Sasuke found himself asking and not really sure why because he didn't know why he found himself so curious.

"It was a bit of a roller coaster. My granny wanted me to stay with her so I could get a normal education but gramps was set on bringing me with him no matter what. So he got a teaching degree just for me while I was really young. He wanted to be able to teach me. I am brilliant at math if I don't say so myself. I got on such a high level on math that he couldn't teach me math anymore. English was harder but I got through it and everything else seemed to go with the flow. How were your grades when you were a kid?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders still finding it hard not answering the blonde. He was actually enjoying the conversation because it seemed like Naruto knew just the right questions to ask and the ones not to ask.

"I had straight A's." Sasuke gloated.

"No way," Naruto said drinking his drink.

"Yes way, is it really that hard to believe?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow while drinking his glass.

Naruto thought about it for a second then looked at Sasuke and shook his head no. "Nah, you seem to be that type of guy to get straight A's." Naruto said making Sasuke's eyebrow go up in question. "What? You seem to be the type to always want to be on top of your class. I bet you were really popular." Naruto said making Sasuke scoff.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke from when he was staring at the yard. "So you're telling me I'm wrong?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows.

"No," Sasuke said softly "you're not wrong." Sasuke finished.

"Not to break this little party but I plan on getting something done tomorrow about these spiders so I'm about to get some shut eye. Do you think I can start with the downstairs going up?" Naruto said standing up chugging the rest of his drink.

"Yeah sounds good," Sasuke said kind of bummed out that Naruto wanted to go inside.

"Speaking of which, I noticed you don't have food here… I was wondering if we could do a little food shopping. I figured you don't know how to cook if you keep going to eat at that woman's house." Naruto said standing by the door for an answer.

"She has my nephew so I have to go over there." Sasuke said.

"Not to sound mean but she doesn't seem to have the same idea as you. She treats it as family dinners. So can we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was shocked by how perceptive the blonde was because he only went to dinner by Sakura's once and all the rest of the time he went to eat dinner at a diner that Sasuke dropped him off at.

"I mean it is cheaper than using money on food every time you go over there. I just want to cook meals it's not like I'm asking you to cook." Naruto said pleading basically.

"Sure," Sasuke said liking the fact that Naruto was pleading to him.

"Alright then, good night Sasuke." Naruto said then he dared take a glance at Sasuke to see the somber look in his eyes saying he didn't want to be alone. "As a matter of fact I saw the movie collection in your living room." Naruto started and left the question for Sasuke hanging in the air for him.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in shock and desire to spend more time with the blonde.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds like an idea. It's more sober to do that then drink this whole bottle." Sasuke said slipping the last part out.

"I don't like horror movies though, just to let you know." Naruto said making a sadistic smile go on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke couldn't ignore the fact of how much Naruto and Itachi had been similar to each other. Itachi hated horror movies too. Itachi was brightness just like Naruto and that's what drew people in the most about them. Naruto is so friendly and welcoming; Sasuke could tell that he just welcomes new things head on unlike him. He is a skeptic and questions everything he hasn't done himself and won't believe in people either. People fear him for respect unlike his brother who was well-liked and respected for that reason alone. They were scared when he was to get mad but that was rare.

(Flashback)

" _Why are you scared of horror movies? You weren't afraid of father." Sasuke said to his terrified fifteen year old brother._

" _Father wasn't supposed to be feared. He loved us so he would never do anything to harm us." Itachi said as he covered his eyes._

" _Oh my god, if you're that scared just come lay by me." Sasuke said gesturing for his brother to come lay by him under the blanket._

" _Thanks Sasu," Itachi said gently curling with his little brother on the couch._

" _I love you Ita," Sasuke said._

 _Kakashi found them asleep like that the next morning._

(End Flashback)

"Sasuke? You still there?" Naruto said from dusting off the couch not bringing himself to approach Sasuke like he would do with others.

He just didn't think it would be a good idea seeing as he didn't know the guy very well and didn't seem to want to be touched.

"I'm fine, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to clean off these couches that haven't been sat on in like decades. So it needs to be dusted off." Naruto said with a warm smile not even asking why Sasuke zoned out.

Sasuke was really starting to appreciate this young man more and more every time they spoke. He didn't mind speaking to the blonde he found it relieving especially because he didn't force him to open up, like his friends did or like how Sakura did. He hated all that, all he wanted was to be left alone but in walks this blonde that gets him talking but doesn't even question him. Just let's him be and lets him talk when he needs too. He doesn't even ask him what happened or what happened to his other family members. He didn't even ask him why he started crying earlier.

"We can watch it on the tv in your room." Sasuke said not offering his room.

"There's a tv in there? Where?" Naruto asked standing up quickly as he shook off his clothes.

Sasuke led Naruto upstairs and showed him a secret button that revealed a t.v. and a d.v.d player and Naruto couldn't be happier just from that alone.

"I didn't even notice that was there. Maybe it was because I have been distracted. Who did this?" Naruto asked.

"My father did for my brother and me when we were kids so we could have a movie room. But we tended to sleep in here a lot so we brought a bed in here instead of having a couch." Sasuke said.

"That's awesome; I had a portable d.v.d player when I was a kid." Naruto said sitting on the bed.

Sasuke just sat on the chair and pulled out the zombie movie he picked out. After a few minutes Naruto found out the reason why it was a bad idea to let Sasuke pick out the movie.

"Damn it, I told you I don't like scary movies." Naruto said putting his head under the blanket. "At least you can sit by me if you're going to try and scare the life out of me." Naruto said in a tone that was scared and pleading.

Sasuke didn't say anything just got up and went to sit by Naruto on the bed.

"Thanks," Naruto whispered still under the blanket.

"I'm used to it." Sasuke said still looking at the t.v.

Naruto took a glance at Sasuke for a moment only to turn back when a zombie was about to eat someone.

"I can't take the sight of blood." Naruto whispered going under the blanket.

"What kind of man are you?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"The type of man that is scared of spiders, horror movies, blood, and losing my grandparents. But open and strong minded, brave to a fault along with friendly to a fault." Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke not realizing he asked the question out loud looked at Naruto to see his determined eyes and was awestruck by it. Naruto was too much like his brother and that scared him.

"My brother used to be scared of horror movies too. That's why I'm used to this." Sasuke said as he looked at the screen.

"I bet he was brave otherwise though." Naruto said making Sasuke look at him with a shocked expression and a small smile.

"Yeah he was," Sasuke whispered.

They fell asleep together that night like all them years ago how Sasuke and Itachi used too. It was the first time in a long time where Sasuke felt warmth that he actually wanted and couldn't seem to push away.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _How does everyone feel about the story so far? Sasuke reflects how his relationship was with his brother a lot now that Naruto constantly reminds him._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Fallendarkyoaiangel56: Thank you.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Thank you for the compliment I am glad my stories have been getting better. Don't worry though Sasuke is going to start seeing the differences between Naruto and Itachi. The death of Itachi is still fresh on his mind so he really can't ignore it. It will change soon. I haven't decided when I was going to make it change but it will be changing rather soon.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I am so happy to hear that about this story because this story honestly means a lot then again all my stories mean a lot to me but I really enjoy writing some stories more than others and this happens to be one of those stories that I love to write.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Ever since the day Naruto and Sasuke slept in the same bed together it was calmer around the house and it seemed to be easier for the both of them but that didn't deter Naruto from doing his job. Naruto decided he was going to get the bathrooms out the way and start with the first floor. But after he starts the first floor he wants to start with the roof outside and the porches before it got cold outside. But at the moment he was in the bathroom trying to deal with the spider infestation in there.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed running out the bathroom shaking his body off completely freaked out.

Sasuke walked down the hall to see what Naruto was screaming about only to lift an eyebrow in question.

"What? I don't like spiders. It's the one thing I can't deal with." Naruto said huffing fixing his shirt.

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke said.

"You didn't have to say anything your face did for you." Naruto said grabbing the bug spray again and entered the bathroom again.

Naruto made an impact on Sasuke in just a small amount of time. Sasuke always wanted to be around Naruto and even offered to help with the little things. Naruto being the nice guy he is agreed immediately aside from when it came to the bathroom where stuff had to be pulled out like the toilet and the sink.

"Naruto I can deal with the spiders if you want me too?" Sasuke asked from the hallway leaning against the wall.

"NO! I will get rid of these damn monsters." Naruto screamed from the bathroom making Sasuke chuckle into his coffee cup.

"Alright then, don't say I didn't try to help you." Sasuke said walking toward the living room but before he was able to sit down there was a knock on the door making him walk over to the door.

Sasuke opened the door to a couple of his friends.

"Hey Sasuke are you doing anything at the moment?" Sasuke's friend's Ino, Karin, Jugo, and Choji were all there.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked shaking his head.

"Then come out with us for a while." Karin said happily.

"GOD DAMN IT DIE ALREADY YOU MONSTERS!" Naruto screamed making Sasuke chuckle again in front of his friends.

"Sorry I can't do that right now I need to make sure my construction worker doesn't lose his mind." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face that he couldn't take off even if wanted too.

"Well can we hang out here with you?" Choji asked.

"Yeah Choji brought food from his family restaurant we know how much you like the food there." Ino said pleading.

Before Sasuke could answer the question he heard running down the hallway and before he knew it the blonde was in his face.

"OKAY I give can you get the spiders out of there?" Naruto said in Sasuke's face but Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the blonde.

"I told you to let me help you with them." Sasuke said leaving his door open but walking to the bathroom.

"What are you trying to say? You're a goddamn spider guru now?" Naruto asked throwing his hands in the air as he followed ignoring the people that were by the door.

"Does he leave the door open mean we can just go in?" Ino asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders not sure themselves.

Sasuke came back in less than a minute.

"Sorry about that come inside just wait in the dining room and I will be there in like fifteen minutes." Sasuke said as he led them inside and walked back to where Naruto was.

All of Sasuke's friends weren't really sure what was going on and it kind of freaked them out to see Sasuke so happy knowing how broody their friend was as it is. He was always like that even before his brother died and now that his brother died it was worse. But from the looks of it he seemed a bit better with the blonde around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!?" Sasuke screamed getting completely drenched from Naruto spraying the whole bathroom down with the hose.

"Sorry I didn't mean to spray you. The water just came out to quickly. But… since I already started that can you get out the way so I can spray the rest?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile.

"Give me the hose Naruto." Sasuke demanded holding out his hand.

"I don't think that would be a good idea for me personally." Naruto said holding the hose.

"Give it to me or you will get fired." Sasuke threatened even though it was an empty threat.

He liked Naruto and he was already used to the blonde being around his family home.

"Fine," Naruto said handing the hose to Sasuke only to get sprayed immediately. "What the hell was that for? You know I don't have much clothes here asshole." Naruto said with an irritated scowl but humor laced in his voice because he knew it was going to happen.

"Like I care idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face and humor in his voice.

"Bastard," Naruto said pulling the hose out of Sasuke's hand making it spray everywhere.

"AHH!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the same time as the water splashed both of them with Naruto catching it in the end.

They both ended up on the floor leaning against the door looking at the bathroom seeing it drenched. Sasuke noticed for the first time in a while that he never been in this bathroom since he was a kid. Not only that but he was having fun with Naruto and that he didn't want the blonde to go away.

"I have to admit this bathroom was definitely not well kept." Sasuke said making Naruto scoff with a small laugh coming out.

"Yeah, but at least the bathroom upstairs didn't have these monsters in that one. This one has different kind of monsters." Naruto said making Sasuke laugh that made Naruto laugh.

"Hey I just remembered this but who was at the door?" Naruto asked.

"Oh shit I left my friends out in the dining room." Sasuke said getting up shoving the door open hitting Naruto in the back.

"Ow bastard," Naruto grumbled but followed out to the dining area to see four people sitting there.

"Damn Sasuke why did you leave us out here for so long?" Ino asked.

"And why are you all wet?" Choji asked.

"Sorry I was busy. That was the only way to get rid of all the spiders in the bathroom downstairs." Sasuke said.

"Yeah having a water party." Karin said and took notice of the blonde. "Who are you?" Karin asked.

"Everyone this is Naruto, Naruto these are my friends Choji, Jugo, Karin, and Ino." Sasuke introduced pointing them out to him.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all and I would shake your hands if I wasn't completely soaked because of somebody so I will get back to what I was doing." Naruto said smiling at all of them but walked away in the end.

It honestly shocked Sasuke that Naruto didn't want to be around all of them to get to know them but let it go because his friends seemed slightly uncomfortable too.

"What's up? Why are you guys making that face?" Sasuke asked and now understanding why Naruto didn't want to be around them.

Naruto was very in tuned with others and if he felt like they didn't want him around he would make himself scarce.

"Does he stay here with you?" Karin asked.

"Yeah does he? How well do you know him? I heard from Sakura he is like nineteen or something like that." Ino asked.

"He isn't nineteen he is twenty about to be twenty one soon. He is okay and does his job just fine. And yes he does live with me what is the problem with that?" Sasuke asked getting slightly irritated by his friends.

"It's not a problem Sasuke. We just want to make sure he is doing a good job." Jugo said trying to neutralize the situation between the girls and Sasuke.

"He is or he would have never been hired." Sasuke said not knowing Naruto was around the corner listening to them all but couldn't help but smile.

"It doesn't seem like it if he is asking you for help." Ino said.

"He doesn't like spiders but otherwise he basically does everything on his own unless I ask if I can help. AND when I do help it is little things that I know I could do. Now if you're here to talk about Naruto's work then I don't know why you're here but if you want to hang out with me can we just leave Naruto out of the conversation if it's negative." Sasuke said.

"Fine," all of them said.

Naruto walked upstairs leaving them alone not wanting to interfere with anyone down there while they spent time with Sasuke especially because it didn't seem like Sasuke hung out with any of them in a while.

Naruto decided he wanted to get out of the house so he went upstairs and got dried and changed clothes. He walked back downstairs to hear laughing in the dining room. He didn't want to go in there but felt responsible telling Sasuke that he was leaving.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out only walking to the entry of the living room seeing inside the dining room.

"Yeah what's up Naruto?" Sasuke asked turning to make eye contact.

"I'm about to head out for a while just wanted to let you know." Naruto said and stood there for a while just to hear if Sasuke would respond.

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked up to Naruto.

"Do you need money for food or something?" Sasuke asked because he hasn't paid Naruto a thing since he started working and he promised the worker weekly pays.

"A few dollars would be good. I was also going to get some things for the basement and the spider problems." Naruto said.

"Okay," Sasuke said walking to the entrance where his coat was pulling out his wallet and giving Naruto his credit card. "Get everything you need. Password is 8375. Spend how much you need no limitations but I'm sure you will spend wisely because you tend to." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Okay thanks," Naruto said as he headed for the door.

"Naruto, do you want to drive the truck?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto go to the door.

Naruto turned around so fast Sasuke was sure he had whip lash.

"Are you telling me I can?" Naruto asked running up to Sasuke.

"As long as you watch another movie with me tonight and I get to pick it out." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto quite frequently fall asleep in Naruto's room watching movies but ever since the first night Naruto hasn't let Sasuke decide what movies they watch.

"That is an awful deal because I know what movies you like." Naruto said in fear.

"Come on don't be a scaredy cat." Sasuke taunted.

"Fine," Naruto said holding out his hand to get the keys making Sasuke chuckle giving him the keys.

"Oh and give me your phone. I will be going to Sakura's tonight so I will text you if you're not back before I leave." Sasuke said, Naruto handing it to him immediately.

Sasuke put his phone number in Naruto's phone and even called himself so he would have Naruto's phone number and he didn't have to wait for Naruto to text him.

"Okay now be careful with my truck or I will kick your ass." Sasuke said.

"Sure sure Sasuke." Naruto said walking toward the garage with a smile.

Naruto was happy that Sasuke had a lot of trust in him and he really couldn't believe that he did.

"Sasuke is something going on between you and the construction worker?" Ino asked the moment Sasuke got back into the dining room area.

"No," Sasuke said but he felt like he was lying.

He didn't understand what was going on with him or Naruto but he was sure that Naruto was just as confused as he was.

"Are you sure because that's not what it looked like from here? Also since when do you let people drive your grandpa's truck?" Ino asked.

"Let it go," Sasuke said.

"Seriously Ino let it go he doesn't want to talk about it." Choji said.

"Fine… so are you planning on getting back with Sakura?" Ino asked biting her lip.

"That's even worse to talk about Ino." Karin grumbled.

"You're just mad because he didn't choose you." Ino growled.

"I think I want to be alone." Sasuke said not really ready to talk about what they wanted to hear.

"Can we at least see what the guy worked on?" Jugo asked really curious.

"Sure but he only has finished the yards and the upstairs bathroom for now. But he does have a lot of work cut out for him." Sasuke said leading the way to the backyard because it was obvious that they saw the front yard already.

"He did the yard?" Choji questioned kind of shocked.

"Well I sure as hell didn't." Sasuke said as he opened the back door.

"Wow… it looks nice out here. But why is there a hole in the porch?" Karin asked.

"That was Naruto." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"And you still keep him?" Ino asked.

"Yeah it's not like when that happened it was intentional. He sat down and the porch is obviously not in good condition seeing as he fell through it." Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Looks good, let's go to the bathroom now." Jugo said already turned to go inside.

"Yeah," Sasuke said sliding to the front of the pack.

He showed them what Naruto did upstairs and they were once again shocked with how it looked and he just found it irritating that they seemed to not trust his judgement. But after they seen the bathroom he led them out and walked to the living to read his book. Sasuke didn't even realize when he fell asleep on his chair until Naruto woke him up.

"Sasuke, I knew you didn't get much sleep last night but damn I didn't think you would sleep through so many calls and text messages." Naruto said with a small smile.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nine o'clock." Naruto said.

"Oh shit, are you just getting in now?" Sasuke asked as he leaned up and stretched.

"Yeah I was checking some things out then I got lost because I'm still not really familiar with this area. That's why I called you so many times." Naruto said as he watched Sasuke look at his phone.

"Wow I got thirty two text messages and sixty calls." Sasuke said glancing up at Naruto.

"No that wasn't me." Naruto said. "I only called at least fifteen times no more than that and at least ten texts." Naruto said putting his phone up showing Sasuke making Sasuke go through his phone.

He noticed it was mostly from Sakura and a few calls from his job from a few of his employees and friends.

"Give me a minute." Sasuke said and called Sakura first because he knew she was worried the most probably thinking he went off the deep end.

"Hello," Sasuke said.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here at seven. I was worried something happened to you that I almost called the police and sent them to your house." Sakura said as it sounded like she was running.

"I was just sleeping you know I wouldn't ever intentionally ignore your calls or go over there." Sasuke said.

But Sakura didn't answer just ran into his door with his nephew with her.

"UNCLE SASUKE!" Itasai ran up to him hugging him tightly.

Sakura was at the doorway of the living room with tears in his eyes. Naruto felt like he was invading a private moment so he got up to go to the other room and do a little dinner for himself before Sakura stopped him.

"You couldn't wake him up from hearing his phone?" Sakura asked aggressively.

"Sakura wait." Sasuke started but couldn't finish.

"What are your ears for if you can't even bother telling someone their phone is ringing? You couldn't at least wake him after hearing the phone ringing so many times?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started but this time got cut off by Naruto.

"FOR your information I wasn't here and I was one of the people calling him to so before you go blaming people for something you should at least listen to someone while they are trying to talk to you." Naruto said in the most aggressive tone Sasuke has ever heard but directed his head at Sasuke.

Sasuke has never even heard Naruto get mad so this situation was actually shocking to him.

"As for me waking him up if I was here I don't get why you would think it was my responsibility to wake him. Don't get me wrong I know how important his trips to your house to see his nephew are but I don't get why I am responsible for telling him to wake up or let alone wake him about his phone ringing." Naruto finished and left without another word.

Everything he said was true but that didn't mean it didn't sting a little bit hearing him say those words. Sasuke didn't really understand why it did but he also got why Naruto said the words. But there was also a part of Sasuke that knew Naruto was just speaking out of anger at the moment.

"What a rude bastard." Sakura said.

"Sakura… don't cuss in front of Itasai. As for what he said it is true. He is not responsible for me I am. He woke me the minute he walked into the house because he knew I didn't go to your house. You need to apologize to him because you were wrong." Sasuke said glaring at Sakura.

"But… Sasuke, why do I have to apologize?" Sakura asked practically whining it like she was a kid.

"Because you were wrong." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Sasuke got into a glaring contest for two minutes before Sakura huffed and walked in the direction to find Naruto.

"Uncle," Itasai said.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked looking down at his nephew.

"You weren't trying to leave me weren't you?" Itasai asked.

"No, I was just sleeping and the moment Naruto came in the house he woke me up because he knew I didn't go to see you." Sasuke said.

"I like him I think he's nice. But you don't really like being around aunty Sakura do you?" Itasai asked looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave him a sad smile because he didn't really know how to answer that.

"It's okay I won't tell her I promise." Itasai said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said putting his head against his nephews.

"Come on Itasai." Sakura huffed stomping to the door.

"Bye uncle Sasuke see you tomorrow." Itasai said giving him one more hug and running after an angry Sakura.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen because he knew that's where Naruto was going to be. He wanted to know if Naruto was still mad. The moment he got into the room it was like Naruto knew he was there.

"I'm sorry for being so rude toward your friend it's just I don't like being told I have to do something. Now don't get me wrong I would have waked you up anyway because I know how important it is to you to see your nephew. But I just couldn't stand the fact that she just expected me to take that responsibility and no one even asked me if I would do it." Naruto said turning to Sasuke.

"It's okay, I understand and I tried to say something as you could see but she wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. I get why she was upset though. When my brother died they were all constantly worried about me." Sasuke said leaning back in his chair looking at the ceiling. "They were scared I was going to commit suicide after he died. I was already suicidal when my parents died and the person who kept me together was my older brother who just so happened to pass away recently. I haven't lived in this house since I was a kid but after my brother died and I broke up with Sakura I decided it was time to move back here. I honestly don't even know why I'm back but it felt like the only place that was home at the time. I couldn't bring myself to go to my brother's house even though I have the key I just couldn't go there without breaking." Sasuke said looking down and then taking a glance at Naruto.

"I get it, they worry about you. That explains why they are all so protective of you. I guess it's harder to know all the people who were there when you were born are gone now. But you have to know life will always get better." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes.

Sasuke knew that Naruto meant what he said but he couldn't get over the fact that Naruto also didn't understand because he never went through what he has.

"I know I never went through what you have but you have things in life that leave people envious of you." Naruto said looking down.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked sort of irritated.

Naruto looked taken aback but answered anyway.

"You have friends that love and care about you. They hover because they want you to be okay. Majority of your family is gone but can you honestly say you're alone? You have amazing friends that look out for you and a nephew that loves you with all his heart." Naruto said with such sincerity that Sasuke felt bad for giving him such a harsh tone.

"You have things that some people wish to have." Naruto said.

"Do you wish to have them Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"A part of me yeah but it's fine because it's just something I won't have because I don't have those bonds like all of you do." Naruto said with a sad smile.

It went silent for a while Naruto cooking and Sasuke just watching and thinking about what Naruto said.

"You know I'm envious of you too." Sasuke said.

"Why? What do I have that would make you envious of me?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"You and my brother are so similar that it freaks me out and makes me distant at times. You two were and are so easy to like. You have passions and follow them no matter who disagrees with you. You're brave and compassionate to others even though you don't know who they are. You both gave me hope for better things. You have things I would love to have too but can't." Sasuke said.

"But you have some of those qualities too Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

"Like what?" Sasuke questioned not agreeing with Naruto at all.

"You're brave and considerate too. There are moments in life where everyone is scared but the truly brave and considerate moments in life are when you are willing to sacrifice yourself for another. I believe that's what you're doing for your nephew. You let a complete stranger come into your house and fix things even though you don't really openly trust people with anything. You may not notice the little changes but the people closest to you notice. You are even opening up to someone you don't even know. You put yourself in an uncomfortable situation with your ex so your nephew could see you and be happy. Your fine the way you are no matter what you think. I'm sure me and your brother were and are scared of things in life that are completely different than what you fear." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"What are you scared of?" Sasuke asked.

"Losing my grandparents from unnatural causes." Naruto said honestly. "Oh and failure." Naruto said shaking his head.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's final input.

"I can't see you as a failure." Sasuke said gently.

"Thanks, so do you want some pork cutlet with curry?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Sasuke said while his stomach growled.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh showing his bright white teeth.

"Let's get off this sad topic okay?" Naruto asked eyebrow rising.

"Yeah, so what movie should I pick today?" Sasuke asked humor laced in his voice.

"Nothing scary please." Naruto said.

"What is the fun in that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Sadistic bastard," Naruto grumbled putting rice on a plate.

Sasuke laughed but walked out to the living room to find what d.v.d he wanted to watch and spotted the Leprechaun series that he loved to watch with his brother. That was the one scary movie that his brother wasn't scared of. He couldn't help the warm feeling he got nor could he help pulling it off the shelf.

"Did you find the movie you want to watch?" Naruto asked surprising Sasuke making him jump.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But did you find one?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it just left me in a daze for a second. It happens to be the only scary movie my brother used to be able to watch." Sasuke said staring at the case looking into the case and noticed the movies weren't in the case and thought they must have been at his brother's house because that was the last movie they watched at his house.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked slowly approaching Sasuke.

"I guess my brother and I took them to his house because they aren't in here." Sasuke said sadly.

"What is the other movie you have in your hand?" Naruto asked deterring Sasuke's attention because it looked like Sasuke was about to cry.

"Zombies all over." Sasuke said smirking at the other case.

"You suck Sasuke." Naruto said with a face of pain walking toward the kitchen again.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders not really caring because he found it amusing. He glanced to the movies again with a soft smile gracing his face before he put it back on the shelfs.

'I will have to make my way over there one of these days.' Sasuke thought sadly as he walked back to the kitchen.

"FOOD IS DONE!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke entered the kitchen.

"Okay," Sasuke said sitting down.

As Naruto was putting the food on the plate Sasuke started to notice things about the kitchen. He noticed the shelves were screwed back on and there was no dust anywhere. He used to think it smelled like an attic in the kitchen but now it smells of cooking. The floor was swept clean and it looked like it was mopped.

"Did you clean in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah when you were asleep. I have to pick up doors tomorrow for those two rooms along with some carpet if you want to come with me. I also fixed the few tiles that needed to be repasted. I haven't painted yet but that is going to get done soon too. The kitchen happens to be the easiest in the whole entire house." Naruto said.

"You're putting carpet in the house?" Sasuke asked never really thinking about doing it.

"Yeah I thought it would be a nice touch if carpet was added in the rooms down here. If that's okay? Because I don't want to do anything you're not okay with." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the plate.

"It sounds okay I just never thought of carpeting." Sasuke said poking his food for a second before he took a bite. "This taste good, definitely better than Sakura's cooking." Sasuke mumbled the last part.

"I heard that." Naruto said but couldn't help the smile that went onto his face and couldn't help but smile more when he saw the blush on Sasuke's face.

"Don't tell her I said that." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto didn't really care seeing as he didn't really like Sakura and knew he wasn't going to talk to her for a long while.

"Do you think you can tell me what you plan on doing to the whole downstairs area?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah sure no problem. I have a list." Naruto said as he went into his pocket. "Okay so downstairs starting with the bathroom you obviously knows the spider problem. I don't think aside from cleaning out the pipes anything else has to be done in the bathroom. I plan on repainting the whole downstairs areas. I have to buff the floor after replacing floorboards. The windows in the room need new ones and the doors. I have to paste the walls where there are holes. The carpeting for the rooms. New roofing in the garage but I plan on doing that when I do the whole house which has to be soon because I don't want to do it when it gets cold. I have to clean out your chimney so you can actually get firewood and have it burn properly without it smelling like the house is on fire. As for the basement spiders, drain the water, and fix electrical problems that may have occurred from the water coming up. The basement may be the hardest part because I would need some equipment in order to get down there to begin with." Naruto said.

"Anything I can help with?" Sasuke asked.

"You can help me take things out the rooms." Naruto said with a smile.

"Then maybe he can come home if you get one of the downstairs rooms done." Itasai said.

"Yeah, I can get it done faster if that's what you want." Naruto said.

"You can?" Sasuke asked brightening up from the words.

"Of course I can." Naruto said. "Oh I also have to do both porches along with the fencing around the house in the back."

"You really don't need to do fencing." Sasuke said not trying to give Naruto more work.

"Trust me Sasuke you're going to have a kid here maybe it would be best to get a fence in the back." Naruto said with a smile.

"I don't want to give you more work." Sasuke said looking at his food.

"Then how about this you help me with the fencing." Naruto said.

"I don't know how to do it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but I can teach you. I'm sure you can learn quickly." Naruto said.

Sasuke thought about it could he really be of help to Naruto.

"Fine, I will do it." Sasuke said finishing his plate.

"Good to hear." Naruto said taking Sasuke's plate from him.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a bunch of bags by his back door.

"What did you buy?" Sasuke asked pointing toward all the bags.

"I bought food, bug spray, and cleaning supplies." Naruto said washing the dishes.

Sasuke got up and looked in the bags.

"I don't see any food." Sasuke said.

"That's because it is put away Sasuke." Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke walked to the pantry area seeing it cleaned out and washed. Sasuke wondered when Naruto did all this. It must have been when he was sleeping in the morning.

"When did you do all the cleaning in the kitchen?" Sasuke asked coming out of the pantry to go into the fridge to see the fridge and freezer full of food and drinks.

"I did it in the morning before I started the bathroom." Naruto said putting the dishes away.

"You might have to show me everything next time." Sasuke said.

"You will figure it out on your own. Honestly I am tempted to have you leave for a week so you can be shocked by what is done when you get back." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I will be starting work again in September. Speaking of work I got a few voicemails from them so I will meet you upstairs for the movie." Sasuke said handing Naruto the movie.

"Okay," Naruto said and walked off.

" _Sasuke, it's Suigetsu I wanted to call and check up on some sums for the assignment you left me." Suigetsu explained._

Sasuke went to the next voicemail.

" _It's Shikamaru disregard the last voicemail from Suigetsu I got it under control. He and Kiba just traded papers." Shikamaru said._

He couldn't help but laugh then went to the next voicemail which happened to be Naruto.

" _Sasuke, I don't know where the hell I am. I had to add gas to the truck because I seemed to have kept going in circles. So technically right now I am lost can you call me back?" Naruto said._

Sasuke chuckled at that message.

" _Sasuke, I am lost and don't know the people around me." Naruto said._

Sasuke couldn't hold the laughter in from the voicemail.

" _LOOOOSSSSTTT! How am I supposed to get back to the house? I think I need GPS or at least the address so I can follow the directions off my phone." Naruto said._

Sasuke was walking to the stairway when he listened to the voicemail.

" _Hey it's Sakura and Itasai we were wondering where you are because we didn't talk about you not coming today. What's going on?" Sakura asked._

Sasuke clicked to go to the next voicemail it happened to be work again.

" _Sasuke this is Shikamaru again I hate to be a bother but do you think you can come to work for at least an hour tomorrow. I need help with these idiots." Shikamaru said sighing._

"I have to text him back." Sasuke said but saved it for later to listen to another voicemail.

" _Hey Sasuke I think I got advice from a creepy guy that knew who you were so they directed me to the house so can you open the door I have a lot of bags. Never mind the door is open. Damn. SASUKE! Are you sleeping?" Naruto asked then hung up._

Sasuke looked at the time and realized that was two minutes before Naruto woke him up. Sasuke just ignored a lot of voicemails from Sakura because he knew what they were going to be about and didn't want to hear her. When Sasuke got upstairs he noticed Naruto was already sleeping.

"He must have had a really long day." Sasuke said but still sat in his original spot so he could still watch the movie.

It was five minutes into the movie when Sasuke fell asleep with Naruto and ten minutes for him to crawl into the blanket with him. They really did have a strange relationship.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Sasuke is starting to open up and so is Naruto and I think this is a major development for them both to move on._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So I think this story is really moving now. Sasuke is starting to want Naruto around a lot more and I think it shows in this chapter.**_

 _ **Empress Tatiana: Thank you so much. I love this story a lot. It is fun to write both characters and even the side characters that are showing up in this chapter.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you so much. I agree with you completely. This chapter they dive into an awkward stage not because they like like each other but because they like being around the other and they both bring comfort to each other that the other never felt before. They both realize it in this chapter. But it does get deeper within a couple more chapters.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Thank you my friend. I am happy that you wait for this story to be posted. I love reading reviews from people on this one.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke noticed the change within the month of Naruto being here. Naruto fixed the whole downstairs level including the basement. He had plumbers help him when he realized that he couldn't do it alone in the basement to fix the pipes. It was fixed within the month though and Sasuke couldn't feel any more relieved that the basement wasn't flooding anymore. That means he had to get all the appliances for the basement again but that was fine with him because Naruto said he would handle it.

"Naruto are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"COME ON SASUKE WE HAVE TO TAKE ITASAI TO SCHOOL BEFORE HE'S LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm coming," Sasuke said carelessly out the door then turned back to Naruto.

"I will be fine. I'm just going to do the porches today and the roof. You have nothing to worry about." Naruto said.

"I thought we talked about that. I don't want you to work on the roof while no one is here. What would you do if you get hurt?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Sasuke I am talking about the garage roof. I won't start the roof and drain pipes until my gramps gets here." Naruto said.

Sasuke accepted the blonde's grandfather to come and help with the roof because he didn't want the blonde to do it by himself especially when the cold was coming. Sasuke found it odd by how much leeway he gave the blonde he even found himself trusting the blonde with things he wouldn't normally trust other people with. Naruto was just so trustworthy and unmistakably honest to a fault that it made Sasuke oddly comfortable.

"When will he get here?" Sasuke asked.

Before Naruto could respond Sakura beeped her horn.

"We will talk later Sasuke just get going." Naruto said pushing him out the door.

"Okay I will call you during my lunch break." Sasuke said walking out the door. "Oh, here are the keys for the house and the truck so be careful okay." Sasuke said turning back tossing them to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Naruto already got his own card for the things needed for the house from Sasuke last week when Sasuke knew work was starting soon. The only thing to do on the downstairs level was the porches painting and rebuilding them. Naruto got rid of the spiders a week ago. Naruto was going to have fun painting because painting was always his favorite part.

It was an hour of painting before his phone started ringing.

(Phone call)

"What up perv?" Naruto answered.

"Hey brat, send me the address so I can go there." Jiraiya said.

"I will come get you. Are you at the train station?" Naruto asked setting the paint down.

"Yeah, I am, how are you going to come get me?" Jiraiya asked.

"He let me use the truck so I am coming. Just wait outside the train station." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Naruto covered the paint and put the paint brushes inside the water bucket he had. Then walked inside with the stuff setting it next to the door. Then locked the door and walked to the garage entrance that was inside the house.

"He is actually letting you drive that's amazing." Jiraiya said.

"He let me drive before." Naruto said laughing.

"Okay hurry your ass up." Jiraiya said hanging up.

(Phone call ended)

Naruto laughed as he got into the car and pressed a button to raise the door.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but be worried about how Naruto was doing in his house. He felt bad leaving the blonde there all by himself but Naruto continuously told him he would be fine because he was used to being alone. But that still didn't change the fact that he felt bad. He understood how the loneliness felt more than he liked to admit that's why he suffered by going to Sakura's house to be with his nephew the one person that could pull a smile to his face without even talking.

Naruto was an interesting character to him. Yes, Naruto reminded Sasuke of Itachi but there were things Naruto did that made Sasuke question his own sanity for letting the blonde in his house.

"So, are you sure you will be able to pick Itasai up today?" Sakura asked as she drove Sasuke to work.

"Yes, I told you already." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Don't give me an attitude Sasuke you can't blame me for asking considering you have been a little careless lately." Sakura said making Sasuke glare at her.

That's why he didn't like being around Sakura because she always talked stuff and it got on his nerves more than anything. He never liked that about her but he knew why he fell in love with her when they were young it was her intelligence and determination. She was strong headed and he can't deny that is what made him love her but now that strong headed stuff was getting on his nerves because she was directing it in the wrong places.

"I have not been careless." Sasuke argued.

"You have been pretty careless since the blonde came." Sakura declared.

"Shut up Sakura," Sasuke growled out.

He was lucky when Itasai was in the car but now that he wasn't he was going to hear the bitching and complaining he didn't care or want to hear. Sasuke was relieved when his job came into sight because then he wouldn't have to ride with her anymore.

'I am definitely driving myself tomorrow.' Sasuke thought.

"Are you going to come around for dinner or is Ita eating at your house?" Sakura asked.

"My house," Sasuke said as he got out the car.

Sasuke walked to his building and was immediately met by Shikamaru and Suigetsu.

"Hello you two." Sasuke said as they all walked in the building.

"You're riding with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked with an odd look.

Shikamaru and Suigetsu were the two friends he had since he was in diapers. Shikamaru knew him more than anyone about what he was going through and practically kicked him out the building for the month to get his shit together. He appreciated that his friend cared enough about him to control his business while he was gone.

"Yes, because she wanted to ride Itasai to school as a family." Sasuke said making Suigetsu chuckle.

"Even though everyone knows you're never going to go back out with her again." Suigetsu said.

"She seems to be the only one that thinks she still has a chance." Shikamaru mumbled.

"KIBA hold the elevator." Suigetsu screamed out.

"Suigetsu don't scream." Sasuke reprimanded.

"My bad," Suigetsu said holding his hand up as an apology as they caught up to the elevator.

"I am shocked you're here on time." Sasuke said looking at Kiba.

"I have been on time since you threatened to fire me." Kiba huffed out.

"Well I am glad because I wasn't playing." Sasuke said completely serious.

"How can you be so willing to fire a friend?" Kiba questioned.

"If you don't do your work then you don't belong here. I thought you wanted to be a vet anyway." Sasuke said tilting his head back to look at Kiba.

"I am still going to night classes for that thanks." Kiba said with a smile.

"It's your last semester, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah are you guys going to come to my graduation?" Kiba asked.

"As long as it's not on a weekday." Sasuke said knowing how important it was to his friend.

"Selfish Sasuke." Kiba huffed.

"Well I am the boss so I won't be able to leave but these two can." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"So how is your house coming along?" Kiba asked.

"I got pictures." Sasuke said excited and everyone in the elevator could tell as he started pulling his phone out.

Sasuke never told Naruto that he took pictures before and after Naruto was finished. He thought Naruto's work was beautiful and a part of him felt that he should apologize for the way he was the month previous. The problem is that Naruto seemed a little too happy in proving him wrong and that kept him from ever telling Naruto anything about his work. He will tell Naruto how good he did when it was over.

"Damn the kid can work." Kiba muttered looking through the pictures.

"How did your house get full of spiders?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because no one lived there for years." Sasuke said forgetting he had pictures of Naruto in there as he worked.

Shikamaru and Kiba chuckled and raised eyebrows as they came to some pictures.

"This was his first work on my house." Sasuke said taking his phone away. "This was the bathroom before he finished it and this was after." Sasuke said showing all three and then sliding it so they could see the other picture.

"Damn Sasuke how did it get that bad?" Suigetsu asked.

"What is in the toilet?" Kiba questioned.

"Did he do the whole job on his own?" Shikamaru asked.

"I never went into that bathroom, yes he did it on his own, and I don't know what was in the toilet. I am pretty sure that is exactly what Naruto said when he looked in the toilet." Sasuke said laughing everyone was happy to see Sasuke laughing but they were shocked too.

They knew the blonde was changing their friend and it was definitely for the better too.

"Do you think he would be able to fix up the baby room for my house?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, for you and Temari?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"That's nice, I will see if he will do it." Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said as the elevator opened.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Sasuke asked as Suigetsu and Kiba left to their levels.

"Six meetings, four before lunch and two afterwards. Plus, the financier that your brother spoke to needs to go over something with you." Shikamaru said.

"I don't want to deal with that today but I don't have a choice, do I?" Sasuke asked.

"No sorry, he waited for a month already because he wasn't willing to deal with anyone else aside from you." Shikamaru said.

Before Sasuke could talk his phone beeped off telling him he had a text messages. It was from Naruto and it made him curious.

 _Sasuke,_

 _My gramps just got here so I'm picking him up from the train stations. We're going to start the roof after doing the back porch hopefully it's dry by the time you get home so it can tell me how long the front will take._

 _Naruto_

Naruto always let him know when he did something and that always made him feel ten times better.

"Is that the guy doing your house?" Shikamaru asked as they walked to his office.

"Yeah telling me that his grandpa is there and that they are going to start my roof." Sasuke said.

"He is working diligently." Shikamaru said.

"You have no idea." Sasuke said as they entered Sasuke's office.

* * *

"Are you kidding me gramps?" Naruto asked laughing as they continued to do the back porch.

"I kid you not brat. Tsunade told me that if we didn't come back home by at least Thanksgiving that she will punish both of us and you know she can punish us in different ways." Jiraiya said.

"I know, why though?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know maybe because she hasn't seen neither of us in about four years." Jiraiya said shrugging his shoulders.

"I was there last year; you weren't because of your research." Naruto declared.

"Oh yeah and then I got in trouble for that because you told her what I was doing." Jiraiya said whacking Naruto with the paintbrush get paint in Naruto's hair.

It has been at least six hours since the Uchiha left. He called at lunch like he said he would he even asked Naruto to take a picture of the porch and agreed to what Naruto was planning. It was about to be three o clock when Naruto started to get another phone call from the Uchiha.

(Phone call)

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto said flinging paint at Jiraiya.

"Naruto, I can't get out of work until seven and Sakura has a late shift at the hospital so I was wondering if I can burden you with going to pick up my nephew from school." Sasuke said.

"When do they let out?" Naruto asked as he tried to get the dry paint out his hair, with Jiraiya chuckling on the side.

"He gets out at three fifteen so will you do it?" Sasuke asked making Naruto look at his grandpa for the time.

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto said standing up to get a piece of paper and the keys to the truck and house. "Where is the school at?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks, at Willow Street it's on the whole block so it won't be hard to find." Sasuke said.

"Okay I will go now. Will they know I am coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I will call the school right now. I will tell Itasai to point you out to them. He gets let out in front of the school." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto, umm... call me when you got him. As for your grandfather he can stay in an extra room downstairs that isn't Itasai's room." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke I will let him know. Okay got to go now I am about to start driving." Naruto said and Sasuke said okay and hung up.

"Where you going brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"I will be right back. I am going to do something for Sasuke really quick." Naruto said.

* * *

"He said yes?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke nodded his head he was talking to the school at the moment about Naruto getting his nephew because he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the building. If he absolutely had to he would tell Suigetsu or Choji to get his nephew. It took him fifteen minutes to talk to someone that could get Naruto to get his nephew.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha yeah I see the man he is playing with your nephew right now. He has blonde hair, right?" The woman asked over the phone.

"Yeah that is correct. Is his name Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What is your name sir?" The woman asked professionally.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said sure of himself.

"That's him he should be picking him up once in a while when I can't so please can you put him on the list." Sasuke said.

"Yes sir," the woman said hanging up.

"Is everything settled then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, let me just wait till Naruto calls me." Sasuke said making Shikamaru leave his office.

The phone rang at that moment.

(Phone call)

"Hello Uchiha speaking." Sasuke answered.

"I got him we're going to the house. Would it be okay if he helps with painting?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that would be fine. Just don't let him get to dirty." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sasuke we're painting. How is he not supposed to get dirty? Should I wrap him up in something?" Naruto asked with a look of dead seriousness.

"Just try to be minimal on the painting on his clothes I don't want to hear Sakura complain about it." Sasuke said.

"Understood, you want to talk to him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah really quick." Sasuke said.

"Hello uncle Sasuke." Itasai said.

"Hey little man, try not to get to dirty because then you know what Sakura is going to say." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know thanks uncle." Itasai said and handed the phone to Naruto.

"Hello..." Naruto said.

"Okay I will call you when I'm on my way back home." Sasuke said.

"Yes sir," Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto and for real thank you, you really helped me out on this one." Sasuke said.

"It was no problem Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Okay well I got to go. I will talk to you later." Sasuke said.

"Okay later." Naruto said and hung up after he got the grunt he knew as bye.

* * *

Naruto got off the phone immediately looking at the little boy in the seat with a smile on his face.

"We're going to have fun, aren't we?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, you're weird." Itasai said.

"I get that a lot." Naruto said as he started driving away from the school. "Okay so my gramps is here helping me with some of the parts of house so don't mind him. You might want to ignore and never repeat the things he says." Naruto said.

"Is he a bad guy?" Itasai asked.

"Oh no, just a different type of person that shouldn't be around kids." Naruto said with a smile.

"Is he a pedophile?" Itasai asked.

"Haha no, where'd you learn that word? Most kids your age don't know words like that." Naruto said laughing.

"Aunty Sakura told me to stay away from them because they are bad people that touch little kids." Itasai said.

"That's right but no my grandpa isn't a pedophile and he has a wife. He just doesn't talk properly that's why I am saying don't repeat the things he says." Naruto said as they pulled up to the house.

"FINALLY, BRAT!" Jiraiya screamed.

"There he is." Naruto said laughing as he got out the car with Itasai. "Gramps Jiraiya this is Itasai Sasuke's nephew. Itasai this is my grandpa Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you squirt." Jiraiya said making Itasai laugh.

"We should finish the painting." Naruto said patting Itasai on the back.

Itasai couldn't explain why but he liked Naruto. As they all painted in the back they talked about Naruto's studies and where he traveled growing up. Itasai was completely interested he even spoke about his father and how much he loved being around his uncle Sasuke.

"We should clean up and then make dinner." Naruto said as they finished the porch.

"Can I help you cook? I love cooking." Itasai said.

"Naruto loves cooking too. I don't know who taught him considering I never cooked." Jiraiya said.

"It's called reading and finding recipes online because you were no help at all." Naruto said laughing as he washed his hands.

"Uncle Naruto, where am I sleeping tonight?" Itasai asked.

"Oh, that's exciting I get to show you your room." Naruto said hopping out the kitchen then ran back when the two weren't following him. "Come on," Naruto said and ran back.

"He's weird," Itasai said.

"Yeah he's been like that since he was a kid." Jiraiya said as they went to the hallway.

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Naruto screamed.

They just followed his voice to the hallway and spotted one door open. The moment Itasai walked in the room he couldn't believe Naruto did it by himself. He saw the house before his uncle started getting it fixed and couldn't believe Naruto did it all by himself.

"Wow... it's amazing." Itasai said.

"You did good brat." Jiraiya said.

"So which room do you want?" Naruto asked biting his lip holding his hand on the other door. "These two rooms are the only ones done at the moment. I was planning on making these two rooms into a little library and game slash movie room for you. But until I get the top rooms done I can't do that. Sasuke said he wants you here soon and doesn't want to rush me so here it is for now." Naruto said.

"I will sleep in whichever." Itasai said.

"Okay well whichever one you pick my gramps has the other one while he is here that's if you don't mind." Naruto said with a smile.

"No, I don't mind." Itasai said with a smile. "This is really amazing." Itasai said as he walked around the room.

"You can help me design it when I am done setting up your room upstairs." Naruto said.

"That would be awesome." Itasai said.

"Okay well get some other clothes on and wash up then come to the kitchen and you can help me cook." Naruto said.

"Okay," Itasai said running off to go and get clean.

Sasuke didn't know that Itasai brought clothes with him because he knew ahead of time that Sakura was on late shift and wouldn't be picking him up.

"That is one collected kid." Jiraiya said as he watched the young one run to the bathroom.

"Yeah," Naruto said walking to the kitchen to get all the supplies out.

"What are you cooking?" Jiraiya asked pulling out a bottle of water.

"Rice, fish, tomato salad, and beans." Naruto said with a smile.

"You weirdly fit into this perfect family you know that?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, they just welcome me." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I have to leave in a week back to my own assignments so we have to do the roofs fast." Jiraiya said.

"So soon?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah sorry brat but at least we will be together on Thanksgiving." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah at least," Naruto said a little bit down.

"NARUTO! I'm back," Itasai said running into the kitchen in comfortable pajamas.

"Did you set your clothes in the basket in the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Itasai said nodding his head.

"Okay so I will wash your school uniform so Uncle Sasuke won't notice and return it back to you." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Okay," Itasai said smile. "What are we making?" Itasai asked.

"We're making white rice, baked fish, tomato salad, and beans." Naruto said as he took on the rest of what he needed.

"That sounds like a lot." Itasai said.

"It's not much and everything can be cooked easily." Naruto said.

"Sounds good brat now start your cooking." Jiraiya said sitting down.

Naruto started cooking talking to Itasai about his travels and how he started construction. It was a completely different and Itasai enjoyed talking to someone that wasn't family.

"Did you always travel?" Itasai asked.

"Yeah, it was fun though so I didn't mind." Naruto said as they set the table.

Itasai stopped moving and looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think that would help my uncle Sasuke?" Itasai asked.

"Do I think what would help him?" Naruto asked setting the last cup down.

"Getting a vacation, away from everything he is familiar with." Itasai said.

"It's possible, but I don't know for sure everyone heals from their pain in their own way. I'm not sure if it will help him or worry him being away from everything." Naruto said honestly.

He never liked to lie and he knew it was bothering the young boy.

"I think he just wants to get away from everyone but he hasn't been able to leave because of me." Itasai said putting his head down so Naruto couldn't see his face.

"I don't think so." Naruto said making Itasai look up to him quickly. "If he didn't want you or to even be around you he wouldn't have started to work on this house so you could live with him. Yeah he doesn't open up and is a bit of an asshole but I think he is very open when he doesn't like or want something." Naruto said.

"I just don't want to be a burden on him." Itasai said.

"You're not," Naruto said with a smile walking to the boy.

Naruto instinctively ruffled the younger boy's hair and smiled down at him.

"Thank you, I feel better now." Itasai said hugging Naruto.

"I'm glad." Naruto said hugging the boy back but had to step away because the stove went off.

Itasai watched as Naruto moved around the room comfortably.

"You are really comfortable here." Itasai said.

"This is my first time being in a house for longer than a month so it actually feels like home." Naruto said pulling out the fish turning everything off.

"You feel like you belong here brat?" Jiraiya asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Naruto froze because that is something he didn't want to his grandfather to hear.

"It's okay, you found somewhere you belong. You can't be a traveler forever. Maybe Sasuke can help you get a place here." Jiraiya said.

"You really don't mind if I want to stay here?" Naruto asked slowly turning to his grandfather.

"No but you'll be telling your granny." Jiraiya said and Naruto paled.

"Is she really that scary?" Itasai asked.

"Yes," was all Naruto said as he served everyone's plates including Sasuke putting his in the microwave.

Dinner was shockingly quiet. Itasai felt like he listened to a conversation between the two that he wasn't supposed to hear.

'I have to talk to uncle Sasuke tomorrow.' Itasai thought to himself as he looked at Naruto.

Dinner left as quickly as it came.

"Dinner was really good Naruto. I think it was even better than Aunty Sakura's." Itasai said slipping the last part out his hand going to his mouth quickly. "Don't tell her I said that." Itasai said.

"I won't say anything as long as you don't tell your uncle about me wanting to stay. I'm not really ready to say anything to him about it." Naruto pleaded in a sense.

"I will try not to say anything." Itasai said.

"I will take that." Naruto said.

"Do you think we can watch a movie?" Itasai asked.

"Sure," Naruto said before checking on Jiraiya who was already lying in the bed he was lying in for the night.

Naruto could tell his grandpa was tired from all the travels so he was going to fall asleep easily. Naruto started setting up an area so they could get comfortable on the couches. Itasai ran back out his room with a blanket and pillow and they were both watching a movie. It didn't last very long though because they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Yeah Shika thanks for bringing me home." Sasuke said as he got out the car.

"No problem, it was good to have you back. Just remember you have a kid now." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Isn't your house a bit darker than usual?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who knows what those two are doing." Sasuke said as he seen a flash of light coming from the living room.

"You like him huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"I will see you tomorrow Shika." Sasuke said closing the door only for Shikamaru to open the window.

"Make sure you ask him if he can work on my house too." Shikamaru said getting a nod.

Sasuke walked into his dark house taking his shoes quietly as he set his stuff down. When he was done he went into his living room to find Naruto and Itasai sleeping and he couldn't prevent the smile coming onto his face. Itasai was curled into Naruto and they seem like they knew each other forever. Sasuke couldn't help but sneak a picture. Itasai was normally a solitude child like himself so seeing him warm up to someone he only met twice in the past month made him smile. Sasuke walked to the couch and gently nudged his nephew up.

"Uncle Sasuke," Itasai said rubbing his eyes getting off Naruto.

"Yeah kiddo, come to your bed." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"It's warm over here." Itasai whined grabbing at Naruto.

"I'm sure it is but he has to sleep upstairs too. If grandpa was around and saw someone sleeping on the couch they would get reprimanded." Sasuke said.

"Fine," Itasai said sighing grabbing his blanket that fell to the floor and followed Sasuke to the back room. "Uncle that's not the room I'm in. I'm in the other one." Itasai said before Sasuke could open the door grabbing his hand and pulling him to the other room.

When Sasuke got Itasai settled in he sat next to the boy and just stared at him for a little bit. As he was about to get up Itasai grabbed his hand.

"Don't let Naruto leave. I like him." Itasai all but whispered.

Sasuke was shocked and he knew it showed on his usually stoic face.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"I just don't want him to leave even after he is done with the house." Itasai said not knowing Jiraiya was listening to the conversation through the room door that connected the rooms.

"It's up to him if he wants to leave the village when he's done. I can't force him to stay." Sasuke said.

"But you can give him a home." Itasai said shocking Sasuke again. "I'm going to sleep now. I will see you in the morning love you uncle." Itasai said turning his body away from Sasuke so he would prove he didn't want to talk anymore.

Sasuke stood from the bed still shocked but walked out the room to where Naruto was only to find the blonde already awake. In a daze but still awake.

"Hey, sorry about being so late." Sasuke said walking closer to Naruto.

"Nah it was fine I had fun." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"That's what Ita said too." Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto.

"He's a cool kid." Naruto said.

"You didn't mind being a babysitter?" Sasuke asked giving him a side eye as Naruto shook his head and rubbed at his hair.

"Not at all, I wasn't sure how he was going to feel but I didn't mind at all." Naruto said as he rubbed his face trying to get the sleep out his eyes.

"Why don't you show me how the porch looks?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay," Naruto said brightening up the moment Sasuke asked.

Sasuke got up after Naruto as he followed him to the back. He couldn't help but think about what his nephew said to him and was tempted to ask him why he reacted that way. Itasai was crazily similar to himself so he was slightly shocked that Itasai reacted that way toward a stranger. He wasn't going to deny that he liked the blonde being around but Itasai was asking him something that he wasn't even sure, was possible. He didn't mind the blonde and if anything, he enjoyed the blonde's presence more than even his friends that he knew for years.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him as the back door was opened.

Sasuke was shocked by how much work was done and felt pride for Naruto himself.

"Wow you shockingly didn't do a bad job." Sasuke said being an ass just to get a reaction out of Naruto as he walked out when he realized the paint wasn't wet anymore.

"Shockingly? Whatever do you mean sir?" Naruto asked with an appalled look and humor gleaming in his eyes.

"Are you starting the roof tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the steps.

Naruto approached him without talking and looked at the dark sky loving the look of all the stars.

"Well yeah I am going to because my gramps has to be gone by the end of next week." Naruto said.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Sleeping, he hasn't slept in a bed for months now so I am sure he will be knocked out for a long time. Or at least till the morning." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You are like a jack of all trades huh?" Sasuke said making Naruto chuckle.

"I guess you can say that." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Do you like it here?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto asked a little scared about the response he was about to get.

"Because you seem to be getting adjusted." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. "It seems like you really like it here." Sasuke said.

"I do, it actually feels like a home." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled at that he didn't really get why but he liked that Naruto felt like this was home.

"You know you don't have to leave if you want. I know a lot of people that would love for your expertise here to work on their houses." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke shocked.

Sasuke turned his head with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel happy and sort of relieved over the fact that Naruto wanted to stay in the area.

"You know you can stay here if you want to at least until you get settled with everything." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I really appreciate that." Naruto said.

Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes the tears that swelled up but Naruto blocked his eyes from view. It went silent between the two but for some reason the two didn't want to break the silence.

"You know it's going to suck telling my grandma that I want to stay here." Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke stood up holding his hand out for Naruto to help him up. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand helping him up. They walked inside the house before Sasuke decided to ask what Naruto meant about what he said out there.

"What did you mean about your grandma?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't been around her for a while and she is quite upset over the fact that I never settled down. She is probably going to be upset over the fact that I would rather stay here than there with her." Naruto said as they walked up the stairs.

"She worries a lot about you huh?" Sasuke asked as they stood outside of Naruto's door for some reason he didn't want to let this go.

Naruto smiled it wasn't his usual smile though it was a nervous one and then put his hand behind his head rubbing the back of his neck that Sasuke noticed he does whenever he gets nervous or embarrassed about something.

"Yeah, she is scared I'm a little too much like my gramps." Naruto said not going into detail about what those words meant.

"Do... you like being here?" Sasuke asked catching the shocked face Naruto made before he smiled.

"I enjoy being here more than all the other places I traveled to." Naruto said opening his door. "Good night Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he went into his room.

Sasuke stood there for a second before walking into his own room taking off his work suit and getting into the shower. His brain was on autopilot at the moment he couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto said to him tonight but then his brain went back to the conversation they had once before.

(Flashback)

 _"Naruto why did you decide to keep traveling with your grandpa?" Sasuke asked as he helped carry out the old furniture._

 _"I never really found my place in the world." Naruto answered._

 _"You don't think being with your grandma is your place?" Sasuke asked._

 _"It's not really that. I... how do I explain this? I guess I would say it like this that they were both travelers before I was born but my grandma decided to settle in one place when she found where she wanted to live and started to own a hospital she stayed there. As for my gramps he loves to travel and write along with construction. I don't think my grandpa will ever find his place but I do hope I find my place." Naruto said but whispered the last part._

 _(End Flashback)_

'He must really like it here.' Sasuke said as he climbed out the shower getting pajamas on.

Sasuke walked out his bathroom and saw the light on his phone flashing showing he had a text message and walked up to his phone to see Naruto texted him telling him he had a plate of food in the microwave. Good he was getting food too now that wasn't Sakura's cooking. No offense to Sakura but she wasn't the best in the kitchen.

He walked to his closet getting in his night clothes quickly so he could eat and then go to sleep. He had a long day and was going to have another one tomorrow. Naruto told him he was going to start the roof tomorrow so he should really prepare himself for that.

As Sasuke ate his food quietly in the kitchen he felt oddly happy for some reason the thought of Naruto wanting to stay here made him smile. He enjoyed the thought of Naruto being around more. When he was done eating he washed his plate and went straight upstairs instead of getting a book like he usually did or some scotch to drown out the pain of Itachi being gone and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next day as Sasuke woke up from his alarm he noticed it was louder than usual in his house. It was lively which it hasn't been in so long that it felt oddly warm. As he walked downstairs he saw Naruto laughing with Itasai as they talked about a random topic he wasn't sure of. He also noticed the big man watching Naruto with a smile on his face.

'That must be his grandpa.' Sasuke said straightening himself out and walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sasuke," Itasai screamed running up to him.

Naruto and Jiraiya only glanced to the door.

"You must be Jiraiya Naruto talks a lot about you." Sasuke said offering his hand to the older man.

"You talk about me sport." Jiraiya said shaking Sasuke's hand only to let go quickly to pull Naruto into a hug.

"Stop it, I'm cooking." Naruto said swatting him but Sasuke could see the blush on his face and he couldn't help but find it cute.

It made Naruto look rather young for someone who was supposed to be a man.

"What are you making?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

Naruto gave him a cup of coffee plain black and told him French toast with eggs. Sasuke nodded then just watched all the interactions from everyone in the kitchen until he heard his door open. He got up in time to spot strawberry pink hair in the hallway approaching the kitchen.

"Sasuke you weren't answering your phone when I was calling you." Sakura said.

"When did you call me?" Sasuke asked.

"Last night at one on my break." Sakura said.

"I was sleeping Sakura." Sasuke said slightly annoyed to hear complaining this early in the morning he just wanted to watch Naruto was that too hard.

'Wait what?' Sasuke thought.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yeah Aunty Sakura are you staying?" Itasai asked jumping up to her.

"I have to get home Ita. I worked a late shift sorry." Sakura said.

"We're fine Sakura. You can go home you have nothing to worry about." Sasuke said.

"I can pick up Itasai today so you don't need to rush. I was thinking that we could eat dinner together." Sakura offered hoping Sasuke would take it but before he could say anything Itasai spoke up.

"Aunty Sakura I promised to bake with Naruto today. So, can I go another day?" Itasai asked hope in his eyes.

"We can always bake another day Itasai." Naruto said.

"No, a man never breaks his promises." Itasai said glaring at Naruto.

"That is correct." Naruto said ruffling his hair.

"Are you really okay with that Naruto?" Sasuke asked turning toward Naruto again ignoring Sakura's shocked expression.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. You two can go out and talk right Itasai?" Naruto said gesturing between the two.

Sasuke didn't miss the brightness in Sakura's eyes appear but he also didn't miss the slight frown Naruto made along with Itasai.

"Yeah you two really need to talk." Itasai said nodding his head.

Jiraiya just sat back as he watched his grandson at work.

"I guess I can go with you Sakura if Naruto really doesn't mind watching Itasai?" Sasuke asked looking directly at Naruto.

"I don't mind at all he is a delightful kid. Okay everyone time to eat." Naruto said changing the subject quickly.

Itasai sat next to Naruto and Sasuke while Jiraiya sat at the other end of the table.

"I guess I can eat breakfast it won't hurt right?" Sakura asked getting a head nod and gesture to sit down from Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke didn't really get it he knew Naruto wasn't fond of Sakura so why was he doing this? When breakfast was over it was time for Sasuke and Itasai to get ready to leave. Sakura left a while back after she finished her breakfast she had the biggest pout on her face.

"Uncle Sasuke can Naruto take me to school?" Itasai asked.

"I don't see why not if he doesn't mind doing it." Sasuke said.

"YAY! Naruto, he said its okay!" Itasai said running away from Sasuke only to come back shortly after giving Sasuke a hug and telling him to have a good day at work.

"I don't know what you did to my nephew for him to like you that much but thank you." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"I don't mind helping you Sasuke..." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. "And I like the kid he's nice." Naruto said and walked to the door.

Naruto didn't bother asking if he could use the truck because he knew he could and he was happy for that. When Sasuke was sure they were gone he walked back to where he knew Naruto's grandpa was and sat down since he didn't have to be at work for another half hour.

"How was the trip here?" Sasuke asked.

"Long, but that's not really what you wanted to ask is it?" Jiraiya deducted.

"No, how does he do that?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Jiraiya asked slightly confused.

"How does he read people like that? It's like he's in someone else's head?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's from his lack of contact with people in general. The kid read a lot of books about human psychology. I guess that was my fault on that one but still. He just notices how you tense up when the young woman is around or how you watch your nephew. He also noticed the girl wants to know what's going on with your relationship with her and he feels it would be a good day to tell her how you feel." Jiraiya explained. "Oh, but I'm just assuming that's what the brat is thinking." Jiraiya said like it was an afterthought.

The room went silent. Sasuke knew he needed to talk to Sakura but he genuinely didn't know how it was going to go and he didn't want to deal with more problems.

"Treat my grandson well while he's here. The kid doesn't have many people in his life that impact him so hearing him say he would like to stay here is a shocker to be honest. So please take care of him while you're in his life." Jiraiya said breaking Sasuke out of his musing.

"Why? Why has he never settled down?" Sasuke asked leaning on the table stretching his arms.

"The kid doesn't get very close to people because he is used to not being around people and they are too easy for him to read. Maybe he's just looking for his place in the world." Jiraiya said unsure.

"What did he mean when he said his grandma wasn't going to be okay with him staying here?" Sasuke asked.

"That one you would have to see in order to believe it." Jiraiya said laughing. "See the kid sees this as home as much as I want to take him with me to travel like we used to him likes it here and you seem to really like him around so I can't tell him to come with me. Trust me I can tell him right now to up and come with me because I want him to be with me and he will... but I would never do that to the kid especially if he found where he wants to be. Just take care of the squirt." Jiraiya said standing up. "I am going to the back before he comes to get ready for the roof. Let him know please." Jiraiya said getting a nod from Sasuke then walked to the backyard.

Sasuke was sure of it now. He wants Naruto to stay in Konoha. He wants to be around the blonde more than anything. He just had to figure out a way to keep the blonde here in his house. He might have to inquire some help from his nephew on this one. But first things first he needs to talk to Sakura and get that situation straightened out. But before that though he needs to get his ass to work.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _This chapter just didn't feel done no matter what I did. The second part of this chapter will be coming soon._**

 ** _Sooooo... What does everyone think? I enjoyed writing the interactions and the showing of the awkwardness Naruto feels about not being with his family the people he is initially used too. But I see love coming over the horizon. And what comes with love? Problems..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my dear people.**_

 _ **I have a few things to say today. Don't do stupid things especially if it is going to hurt someone that loves. Don't take someone else's love for granted because it won't always be there. Be good to the people you love. That's the end of my note to you all.**_

 _ **Now for the reviews.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Thank you I really appreciate you saying that my friend.**_

 _ **Little Ms. Pumpkin: I'm not sure if Naruto is going to even get remotely close to anyone aside from Sasuke and Itasai but if Naruto was speaking he would consider Itasai his own first close friendship even though he is a kid. Itasai had to grow up quickly seeing as his dad died and his uncle went crazy. Naruto is the friend that even Itasai needed. But I will think about who can be Naruto's friend. If you have any idea who can be a good friend to Naruto let me know in the reviews.**_

 _ **Hello simply 22: Thank you.**_

 _ **xenawp532: Thank you for liking my story. But I'm not really sure what you mean in your review? If your asking about why Naruto calls him grandpa instead of Jiraiya then I will say its because Naruto calls him by many things. And so does Jiraiya. If that's what you were talking about then that would be my answer but if that's not then can you explain it more in a review or PM.**_

 _ **iywe: I am a female. Honestly I am happy to hear that even though it's not your preference you still wanted to read it because of the development in the story I really like when I can capture someone's attention like that and I am happy that your enjoying this story. You can let me know whenever I make grammar mistakes and I will be sure to try and not make the same mistake twice but I more and likely won't go back to a chapter because I think growth is in the progress of the story not redoing the story. Thank you Sam.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Yes I did the whole metaphorical thing with the house and how Sasuke grows in the story. The house is coming along faster but Sasuke is moving forward with his life too. You will read that in this chapter. I like my character Itasai because I can freely write him any way I want because he isn't an original character like the rest of them.**_

 _ **Empress Tatiana: Thank you, Your praise is too much for me. I think I might be adding problems soon with Itasai aside from what happens in this chapter. You will like it I hope.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter...**_

* * *

Sasuke realized he stopped thinking Naruto was like Itachi recently the more he got to know the other man. He realized though that the blonde shared a lot of the same beliefs as Itachi and that warmed him because it made him have something to believe in again. He was also relieved that Naruto was in a sense pressuring him to talk his feelings out with Sakura. He has been pushing her away without saying anything for far too long now and it needed to be said or they won't be able to have a friendship later on.

"So, are you sure you three will be okay? You can tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries Naruto." Sasuke said getting his coat on nervously.

"Sasuke your being dramatic just go to this dinner and talk to her. You know it needs to be done. But make sure you eat before you talk to her because she might kill you or you won't get the chance to eat. You know what just in case something happens there will be food in the microwave for you." Naruto said chuckling.

"Thanks Naruto, I really appreciate this." Sasuke said as he walked to the door ready to head to work realizing today might be the day he lost one of his closest friends since he was a kid.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke go to his car.

The moment he closed the door he fell to the ground.

"Well that was oddly nerve wrecking even for me." Naruto said as Jiraiya walked into the room.

"Don't worry about him too much kid he's an adult and you were right. It was taking too long for him to get it done with. They both can't move on with life if they are still holding onto the past." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I know but don't you think I overstepped my boundaries?" Naruto asked as he put on the gloves that his grandfather handed him so they could start the roof.

"Naruto if you overstepped your boundaries don't you think he would have told you? And the brat thinks he is overstepping his own boundaries with you." Jiraiya said.

"Are you saying that we both feel the same way?" Naruto asked chuckling as he got on the boots his grandpa brought him.

"Yeah I am from what you told me he isn't normally a social guy but he is doing his best to not make you feel uncomfortable." Jiraiya said as he set up the ladder.

Naruto didn't say anything just moved to the ladder and went up as his grandpa held it up.

"It would be best to do the roof first and then the gutters. Did you buy everything before I came?" Jiraiya asked ignoring the previous topic for a little bit.

"Yes, I did it's in the shed over there. But don't take anything out before we take off all the shingles because that way we can put the underlayment material after and replace it all." Naruto answered.

It was only two minutes before the two started working on separate sides with Naruto in the front and Jiraiya in the back.

"Hey Jiraiya do you really think he feels the same as me?" Naruto asked as he pulled off a shingle bringing the topic back up.

"Yeah kid, hey what are we going to do about this part where it seems like a patio up here?" Jiraiya asked checking out the area but not going on it.

"Well I haven't got to that but we can clean it up once I make sure everything is still okay and sturdy." Naruto said.

"Why don't you check now so the kid can be up there while we're up here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fine," Naruto said standing up going to where his grandpa directed him to go to. "It seems fine aside from a few soft spots that we should definitely deal with before anyone comes up here." Naruto said but as he said that he heard a crack and fell into a hole.

"NARUTO! Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked getting up not able to see his grandson.

"I'm fine a little hurt but fine." Naruto said coming out of the hole with a cut on his forehead and on his cheek blood dripping down his forehead only to be wiped off by Naruto.

"Are you sure? We can go to get you checked out really quick." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya I'm fine." Naruto said getting out of the patio area going to take off the shingles from the front of the house.

They got all the shingles off the house before lunch and even put down the underlayment material before they decided to eat lunch.

"I think when we're done eating we can go take off the gutters." Jiraiya said. "But first I think I should clean off your wounds so they don't get infected." Jiraiya said standing up going to his bag because he always carries a first aid kit.

Jiraiya came back to the kitchen with a small rag and disinfectant with Band-Aids.

"I'm fine," Naruto said pushing his hands away.

"Naruto stop it or I will call Tsunade about you not being careful." Jiraiya threatened making Naruto stop struggle immediately. "I thought so brat." Jiraiya mumbled as he started to clean Naruto's face off.

It was silent for a while before Jiraiya decided to hit his curiosity again.

"Why do you want to stay here? You barely know the man." Jiraiya said because he was genuinely curious about his grandson's decision and he wanted to make sure Naruto really wanted it.

"I don't know... I can't really explain it. The time we spent together here... alone... for the first month of fixing the house we got a bond in a way. I enjoy his company like how I would enjoy yours." Naruto tried to explain.

"I don't think my company is like his considering I am family to you kid." Jiraiya said his eyebrow rising.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I like to be around him. He isn't judgmental and he is actually quite funny when you give him the chance to be. He's just having a hard time right now and I don't know why but I can't seem to leave him alone." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back in the chair.

"What's his story anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"From what he told me his parents died when he was young seven years old then his brother passed away three months ago. Now he is alone with his nephew and it's been hard for him. He doesn't really let anyone in but we talk so I think that is his way of trying to let someone in. He used to say I was like his brother in the beginning. I guess he likes the sense that I am similar to his brother." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders with a nervous blush on his cheeks.

"I don't think it's that anymore. I think he just really likes you around. Don't doubt yourself kid." Jiraiya said putting a Band-Aid on his forehead. "All done kid let's go finish with the gutters now." Jiraiya said standing up looking at the work he did on his grandson nodded his head and walked toward the back door.

They were going to have a long day taking down the gutters though that was for sure and he still had to pick up Itasai at three fifteen so it was going to just get longer. Before he could walk out the back door he heard the door get knocked on making him walk to the front.

"Hello," Naruto said to the guy standing in front of him.

It was Jugo and Sai. He didn't know who Sai is but Sai is one of Sasuke's friends.

"Sasuke's not in right now." Naruto said.

"Yeah we know we kind of wanted to ask you a favor." Jugo said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well you see we got this thing planned out for one of our friends Shikamaru to make his baby room but we're absolutely no good and she's due in a month so we wanted to know if you could help us?" Jugo asked.

"Did Sasuke tell you to request me?" Naruto asked arching an eyebrow without realizing it.

"Well yeah Shikamaru told him to ask you but then he told us he forgot to ask you last night because you were tired so we decided to come over and ask you ourselves." Jugo explained shyly.

"Why don't you tell me more? Come inside," Naruto said nicely once he realized they were still at the door.

"You really did an amazing job here especially doing it alone. We saw the roof when we came up and wasn't sure if you would be busy." Sai said as he went to sit down. "Oh, and by the way my name is Sai." Sai said holding out his hand for Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, but I'm sure you knew that already seeing as everyone seems to be talking about me." Naruto said nodding toward the table. "So, what is it that you want me to do?" Naruto asked as they all sat down.

"Shikamaru is Choji's best friend but also one of Sasuke's close friends that work for Sasuke and he has a baby that's due in a month so he wanted to know if he could hire you to work on the baby's room. We have a plan to get Temari out of the house for next week if you can work on it then." Jugo explained.

"So, who wants me to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru but well all..." Jugo started.

"We all want you to do a little something to our houses because we like the work you're doing with Sasuke's house so we're kind of taking advantage of the chance to get your help but he's the most pressing one at the moment." Sai finished.

"I have to meet this Shikamaru and talk about what he would want and see what will happen with it all. Then I can talk to all the people that want my work seeing as Sasuke recommended me." Naruto said with a smile.

"NARUTO! BRAT GETS YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME! WHY IS THERE SO MANY DAMN SPIDERS?" Jiraiya screamed.

"I can talk to Shikamaru on Saturday that's hopefully when I will be done with the roof but right now I have a more pressing matter with my grandfather seeing as he is here for a limited time and I need his help with the roof. So, we can talk later about this." Naruto explained getting up.

"Yeah of course that would be fine." Jugo said standing up with Naruto Sai following.

"Thanks," Naruto said leading them back to the door.

"Have a good day Naruto." Jugo said with a nod from Sai Naruto waved goodbye to them.

He pulled out his phone really quick telling Sasuke thank you for sending people his way and that he really appreciated it. Naruto ran to the back happy as hell he didn't even know what to say to it.

"Gramps, guess what!" Naruto said popping up by the ladder.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked as he pulled his head with spiders all over him.

"Oh no I can't do what you're doing by no means." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Naruto just tell me why you're so excited and stop worrying about the spiders." Jiraiya said slightly irritated.

"Sorry got distracted but Sasuke sent people to me to have clients here." Naruto said smiling brightly.

"That's good kid." Jiraiya said happy and shocked for Naruto.

He hoped this actually worked out for Naruto but he couldn't help but feel worried and scared for him. He hoped he didn't have to come back to beat the Uchiha if he hurt him.

* * *

"Shikamaru," Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Sasuke?" Shikamaru said huffing because Sasuke didn't ask Naruto what he told him to last night.

"He said he would do it but it has to be after he is finished with my roof because his grandpa isn't sticking around very long." Sasuke said making his friend smile.

"Really? I thought you didn't talk to him all day." Shikamaru said jumping up in excitement.

"He texted me just now telling me Jugo and Sai came by about your house and that he wants to talk to you about the project on Saturday if you're up for it." Sasuke said.

"Shit I am up for ANY day to talk to him about the room." Shikamaru said excited.

"That's good I will tell him." Sasuke said texting Naruto back at that moment. "I just got a text from Jugo saying that Naruto took off all the shingles on my roof and that Naruto's grandpa was screaming about spiders." Sasuke said chuckling.

* * *

Naruto's time went by quickly and he never wanted to stop doing construction as badly as he did at that moment all because of the gutter spiders. They made him sick and he didn't want to be around them at all. He made his grandpa take all the gutters off the house while he cleaned up around the house and yard with the shingles and gutters into the garbage. It made time go fast and that was something both men really liked.

"I need to get down Naruto so, hold the ladder." Jiraiya said throwing the last gutter off the roof.

Naruto did as he was told and held the ladder. Jiraiya came off the ladder fluidly like he didn't even need help.

"I have to get going to pick up Itasai." Naruto said getting a nod from Jiraiya.

Naruto ran into the house washing his hands quickly then going to make him a sandwich. After all that was done did he run to the truck and drive to pick up Itasai. Itasai was so excited seeing Naruto that he nearly flew to him. Naruto said goodbye to the teacher after he asked her if Itasai had a good day she told him yes and that left Naruto to go to the car.

"Naruto what happened to your head?" Itasai asked.

"I fell into a hole." Naruto said.

"Wow, you're a bit clumsy for a construction worker." Itasai said making Naruto laugh.

"I didn't intend for it to happen I was checking something and it just so happens I stepped in the right but wrong spot." Naruto said.

"I still like your work though. My teacher asked me if you were single." Itasai said.

"That is highly inappropriate isn't it?" Naruto asked not really sure but he was sure that no teacher should ask students that.

"I don't know, we should ask Uncle Sasuke when we get home. Actually, when he gets home. Are we still baking?" Itasai asked hope clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, we are, but I still have to do my work first and you have homework." Naruto said.

"I wish I was home-schooled like you." Itasai said.

"Why?" Naruto asked because he didn't complain about school the other night.

"I just don't like being at that school." Itasai whispered.

"Is someone bullying you?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"It's not like that." Itasai said biting his lip.

"You can tell me." Naruto said.

"They just keep mentioning my dad and then say I get special treatment because I live with my crazy uncle now." Itasai said.

Naruto for some reason got extremely irritated from hearing that and was turning the car around before he could even stop himself.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Itasai asked grabbing a hold of the door handle.

"We're going back." Naruto said irritation clear in his eyes.

"No, we don't need to go back. I promise things will get better." Itasai said as he got Naruto to pull over.

"They shouldn't talk about people like that. Someone needs to say something." Naruto said annoyed.

"Thank you, Naruto, but just give me time and then if it doesn't get better I will tell uncle." Itasai said.

Naruto took a deep breath pushing his hair back then nodded his head. "Fine, I will let you handle it but I still think you should tell Sasuke what they're saying so he at least knows when you hit a kid in the throat for talking about your dad and uncle." Naruto said.

"Okay, I will tell him." Itasai said feeling warm from hearing how strongly Naruto felt about them that tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Ah... sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto said jumping up.

"It's not... you. Thank you, Naruto," Itasai said softly wiping his tears out his eyes.

"How about we just go home? Then tomorrow when I take you to school you can point those kids out and I can talk to their parents about the things they say." Naruto said making Itasai look at him with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face hugging Naruto quickly then pulling away.

"That would be nice." Itasai said. "And a lot calmer." Itasai said making Naruto laugh.

"Yeah it is, for now we can keep this between you and me just to keep Sasuke on the calmer side too." Naruto said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Itasai said laughing nervously.

When they finally got back to the house Jiraiya had sandwiches ready for Itasai and Naruto.

"You made sandwiches." Naruto said shocked.

"I figured the kid would be hungry." Jiraiya said. "What's wrong with you kid? You look like you've been crying." Jiraiya said looking at Itasai closer.

"I was making him laugh and he started crying." Naruto lied but he knew Jiraiya knew he was lying so he left the subject alone.

"Well kid you're not going to believe what we have planned for tonight." Jiraiya said making both Itasai and Naruto look at him curiously.

"What are we doing?" Itasai asked excited.

"First we're going to finish up what Naruto and I started on the roof and clean while you do homework. After that we're going to play games, bake, and watch movies all night while eating sweets because look what I got." Jiraiya said pulling out a big bag of candy.

"Oh yeah that is awesome." Itasai said having a sweet tooth like his dad.

Naruto shook his head because he had his own vague memory that was exactly like this which resulted in him with a stomach ache and Jiraiya getting cussed out by Tsunade but he wasn't going to say anything because he knew Jiraiya was just trying to make the kid feel better.

* * *

Sasuke was so relieved when work was over and all he wished was that he would be able to go home but no he had to go to this dinner with Sakura. He was dreading it to the point that he would rather die than do it at this moment because she was going to blow it out of proportion and possibly blame it on Naruto because that is all she ever does.

'This is going to be a drag.' Sasuke thought as he got out his car.

Sasuke was slowly walking up to the door to Sakura's house and he wasn't sure if he felt good about this or not. But the words his nephew and Naruto gave him told him he needed to do this and that it had to be done in order for him to move on. He knew Sakura was going to at least slap him or lash out on him tonight and he wasn't sure if he was even safe. Maybe he should have brought Itasai with him tonight.

"Everything will be fine just getting this over with." Sasuke pep talked himself before ringing the doorbell only for the door to be opened right away.

"Sasuke finally." Sakura said with a smile and a nice dress on.

Sasuke couldn't do this he was freaking out. He barely made it in the door before he spoke.

"Sakura I can't do this with you." Sasuke said making her freeze and turn toward him.

"We don't have to go out to eat if you don't feel comfortable." Sakura said thinking that is what he was talking about but a part of her knew it wasn't.

"That's not it Sakura. I can't be with you again. It's not going to work out. I knew this for a couple months now since before my brother died. It was when he was in the hospital but I needed you so I didn't want to let you go." Sasuke said.

"You used me?" Sakura said shocked.

"No, I didn't use you." Sasuke said walking into the house more toward her only for her to back up away from him.

"Then what the hell do you call it?" Sakura said calmly.

"I was used to us. I couldn't let you go but the moment Itachi died I didn't want a relationship that I didn't want to be in anymore. I love you and I got use to you because you were my friend first. I couldn't just lose two people in my life at the same time." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke you knew we weren't getting back together for months and you choose right now six months later to tell me this." Sakura said tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Sakura, I thought you would get it when I broke up with you after the funeral. It's not like your stupid. You're far from stupid." Sasuke said knowing he was hurting her more.

"Sasuke you knew but how did you expect me to know? I didn't know seriously I thought you were just hurt because your brother died and you would come around. How was I supposed to know that you didn't want to be with me?" Sakura asked tears falling freely.

"Because I said our relationship wasn't working. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I prolonged the pain but it's time for you to move on." Sasuke said he hated seeing her hurt but he had to do this.

"You know how hypocritical you sound right now? Not only has that but the fact that you used me to watch your nephew hurts." Sakura said.

"I didn't ask you to watch him. You choose to because you thought if I was around you with him more often that I would come back to you on my own but the moment I didn't you thought of many reasons to get me to come around. Not only have that but you still tried to control me." Sasuke said.

"Because I try to control you? Seriously? All I was trying to do was help you and this is how I get treated." Sakura said appalled.

"How is trying to control who is around me and what I do in my life not controlling?" Sasuke asked getting irritated now.

"Sorry that I cared too much. I guess I was the only one to care about this relationship and what happened between us." Sakura said pissed off gesturing between the two of them.

"I never said I didn't care just because I don't control you doesn't mean I don't care. If I didn't care I would have never said anything to you." Sasuke snapped.

"Why don't you just leave? Why are you even here?" Sakura screamed.

"I'm here to talk and tell you how I feel or does that not matter anymore." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You told me to move on fine I will move on." Sakura said walking up to Sasuke pushing him toward the door.

"What do you mean? We aren't done talking yet." Sasuke said as he was being pushed but refused to budge.

"JUST GET OUT! YOU ALREADY TOLD ME YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME NOW GET OUT!" Sakura screamed smacking him in the face and pushing him more force now as tears fell from her eyes.

"Just stop and listen to what I have to say." Sasuke said.

"NO GET OUT!" Sakura said slapping him one more good time in the face making him lose his footing and right out the front door.

"Sakura, I'm sorry when you want to talk come to my house. Take all the time in the world." Sasuke said as he felt tears go down his face as he walked to his car.

Sasuke didn't love Sakura the way she loved him but he still loved her like a friend should but now he really didn't know what to do aside from give her the space that she needed. He stopped the tears and calmed himself before he drove home. The lights were on so he knew everyone was awake and he just wished everyone was sleeping. He walked to the door and took a deep breath before he walked inside to hear laughing coming from kitchen.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked quietly.

Itasai and Jiraiya were in the kitchen. The tears started to come down again without any control making Naruto grab Sasuke pulling him up the stairs.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke into the bathroom.

Sasuke was ashamed to be crying but he couldn't help it. It was even worse that he was crying in front of Naruto.

"I told her the truth about how I felt. I just feel like I lost another person closest to me." Sasuke said wiping the tears away.

Naruto was shocked staring wide eyed at Sasuke but his instincts kicked in before he could stop them pulling Sasuke into a hug he knew the other man really needed.

"At least you told her what she needed to know. Just give her a little time and she will come around and if she doesn't we could always send her Itasai and make him talk to her." Naruto said making Sasuke laugh in his neck softly giving Naruto an odd set of quivers up his neck.

"Thanks, sorry for crying like a little baby." Sasuke said pulling away from Naruto.

"Its fine, I don't mind. You're not the first Uchiha to cry on me today." Naruto said slipping up.

"Why was Itasai crying?" Sasuke asked completely serious his own pain on the back burner.

"Can we pretend I didn't say that?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"No, what happened?" Sasuke asked all tears gone serious business mode in the building.

"Can we keep it between us? I promised I wouldn't tell you unless he has a problem with dealing with it on his own." Naruto said.

"Why would you promise that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he begged me and I couldn't exactly say I would tell you then he would have never told me." Naruto said.

"Fine he has till the end of the week to solve whatever the problem is but I still want to know." Sasuke said.

"He says he's getting bullied." Naruto said.

"Bullied?" Sasuke asked shocked. No one bullied Uchiha's so that was shocking alone in this situation.

"Yeah, but that is as much as I'm going to say until the end of the week because he said he will handle it on his own." Naruto said.

"I will whoop a kid's ass and their parents if they bother him again." Sasuke said.

"You are way more violent than I reacted so that's good to know." Naruto said.

"How did you react?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I turned the car around ready to beat up on some little kids." Naruto said with a smile.

"That is one thing I can't picture for some reason." Sasuke said.

"I have a mean side Sasuke you just don't know it." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked to the door.

"I would like to see that... actually I think I did that one-day Sakura pissed you off." Sasuke said.

"Yeah that wasn't even me at angry." Naruto said opening the door.

They walked to the stairs before Naruto stopped Sasuke.

"Can I ask you what you said to make you feel like she won't talk to you? Don't get me wrong I'm not saying you're at fault but if it was something she said you would have been mad at her." Naruto asked.

"We will talk about it tomorrow between the two of us." Sasuke said walking down the steps ahead of Naruto.

Naruto felt bad for both Sakura and Sasuke but he thought it was for the best and seeing the smile on Sasuke's face is what he wants to see so he thinks getting rid of unnecessary burdens is a good thing. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh when he walked into the kitchen to find Jiraiya and Itasai decorating the bake goods he knew he wouldn't eat. They were both a mess and Sasuke couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face from seeing how happy Itasai was. He made the right decision and he wasn't going to regret it now. Not only that but seeing how his little family just got along with Naruto's little family made his heart skip a beat. It warmed his soul that Itasai and Naruto had such a good relationship that Itasai trusted him with secrets even though he wasn't in them. He was starting to see the brighter side things and that made him feel good. He was in the step in the right direction and it all started the day he met Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Okay so I got past the relationship with Sakura and Sasuke. Honestly my brain pictured a much bigger blow out between the two seeing as Sakura is such a passionate person but it didn't happen. I like the way it came out though. I also think the whole bullying aspect really puts in perspective that Naruto doesn't really understand what it's like to be a normal kid seeing as he was never around people his own age. But the fact that he reacts that way shows that he knows what it means and that he cares with more than just Itasai but about the affect it will later have on Sasuke because it's about him and his own brother. Also this was the second time Sasuke has cried in front of Naruto but this time was different and it shows how much closer the two got to each other compared to before. The tears symbolize their growth with one another.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So I started my plan with my stories and I think it is working out very well. I am picking up a lot to do it the way I planned. I also hope that it works in favor of my works getting finished. I am still aiming to finish some stories before the end of June but I don't think that is going to happen with how I set up writing my stories but I think that's fine because I think this will help me faster and more efficiently and that is my goal to begin with.**_

 _ **So anyway here's to the reviews...**_

 _ **Cute-and-Nerdy1202: I am not sure if this is a SasuNaru or NaruSasu. I would say look at my profile and it will say what it is.**_

 _ **The Only Love For Soujiro Seta: Thank you.**_

 _ **temarichanx: I'm glad you love it.**_

 _ **Chidori95: I feel like it needed to happen to start a new section of Sasuke's life. I think I explained it in a message to you so I know you understand now.**_

 _ **inyasha16451: Thank you and I'm glad you liked it.**_

 _ **pepetrump: Fuck off.**_

 _ **Empress Tatiana: I think for Itasai he is an Uchiha so it will be easy for him to get through it and I think he is a perceptive kid so he will notice what his uncle feels.**_

 _ **purpledragonoffire: Yeah thank you. I think it's important to shift amongst the characters.**_

 ** _Without further ado here's to the chapter..._**

* * *

It was the next day but Naruto and Jiraiya both got up early enough to start the project on the roof that they didn't see anyone the next morning. Sasuke and Itasai were the only two at the table eating breakfast and it was awkward for both of them. Sasuke felt weird knowing something that he couldn't mention to Itasai because he said he wouldn't to Naruto and Itasai because it was happening to him and he didn't want to tell his uncle.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked as he walked in the back door with his hair bound up from his bandana.

It let Sasuke clearly see that Naruto had marks on his face.

"Naruto what happened to your face?" Sasuke asked throwing away the question Naruto threw at them.

"I fell into a hole in the roof," Naruto said honestly.

"There is a hole in the roof?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"On the porch parts. I need to get into the attic to fix that part but I need better material for that porch so it doesn't do that again, in the future." Naruto said as he looked at the both of them.

He noticed that Sasuke and Itasai both didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering them but Naruto couldn't ignore it because it was starting to annoy him.

"Itasai I slipped up and told your uncle you were getting bullied. I didn't say what they were doing but I told him that much." Naruto said shocking Itasai and Sasuke for that matter. "Now if you two can please talk about it and stop making the house awkward it will be best." Naruto said walking away without letting them get mad at him for doing that.

"Note to self don't tell Naruto anything anymore." Itasai mumbled irritably.

"You know he didn't want to tell me, right?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow raise.

"I don't care he can't keep a secret." Itasai said bitterly.

Sasuke knew that once an Uchiha feels like you betrayed them it was going to be hard to get in their good graces again but Naruto did not know.

"Itasai he told me that you were crying." Sasuke said.

"That's even worse." Itasai said standing up going to his room.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Itachi could have handled this perfectly but he feels like he just messed it up more.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Itasai said to Naruto in the hallway making Sasuke get up.

"ITASAI!" Sasuke called out to him.

Naruto looked different at that moment to Sasuke it was like a different person for a second there and it shook both him and Itasai. Naruto looked slightly hollow in his eyes like the words affected him a lot more than he wanted anyone to know.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but everyone knows I don't really have contact with other people aside from my own grandparents that talk about everything with me. There aren't secrets and yes, I promised I wouldn't say anything but I didn't say what it was I just said you cried on me like he did and that it was nothing to be ashamed of. He asked why you cried and wouldn't let it go so I told him that you were being bullied but I wouldn't tell more unless you didn't handle it yourself so if you don't want to talk to me because of that fine I can't do anything about that." Naruto said with sadness in his eyes before anyone could say anything to Naruto he was gone out the back door.

"Itasai you owe him an apology. I never seen look on his face before." Sasuke said.

"Why were you crying?" Itasai asked looking back to his uncle.

"It doesn't matter go apologize." Sasuke said.

"That's not fair," Itasai whined.

"I don't care, you hurt his feelings." Sasuke said. "When an Uchiha does something wrong we apologize for it." Sasuke said.

"I won't apologize because he still broke his promise. He was in the wrong." Itasai said stubbornly.

"Did you even listen to what he said aside from hearing the part where I cried?" Sasuke asked irritably.

Itasai moved back knowing his uncle was irritated with him but he couldn't ignore that Naruto betrayed his trust. Trust was important in a friendship in Itasai's eyes.

"Fine, don't apologize just don't ask him for anything later because your wrong and you know it." Sasuke reprimanded walking away to find Naruto.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked Itasai as Sasuke walked out the back door.

"Naruto betrayed me." Itasai mumbled going to the living room to sit on the couch making Jiraiya follow him.

"I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to. Tell me what he did and I can possibly clear it up." Jiraiya said.

"He told my uncle something that I didn't want him to know yet." Itasai said.

"Is it the reason you were crying yesterday?" Jiraiya asked sitting down next to the boy.

"Dang did he tell you too?" Itasai asked.

"No kid, he didn't tell me anything. Naruto doesn't lie so I knew when he lied to me yesterday. We are a very open family that's probably why he doesn't know very much about keeping secrets and not only that the brat hasn't had friends before. If anything, I am the closest thing to being his friend." Jiraiya said.

"He never had friends before." Itasai said shocked looking up at Jiraiya.

"Nope, the kid didn't stay in one place for too long to even make friends." Jiraiya said making Itasai feel badly without knowing it. "You see Itasai the kid has been sheltered even though he has been out in the world when it comes to other people he doesn't understand the common knowledge of a friendship or how they work. He only had me for an example." Jiraiya said.

"Now I feel bad." Itasai said making Jiraiya chuckle.

"If you feel bad you should apologize." Jiraiya said.

"Would if he doesn't accept my apology?" Itasai asked scared.

"He will especially if he knows it's sincere." Jiraiya said.

"One thing that is confusing is if he reads all those psychology books like you were saying why doesn't he understand that he did something wrong?" Itasai asked.

"Because you can read all you want what people are like and how to read people's emotions but that doesn't mean you understand the basics of contact with people for yourself. He doesn't understand and if I was to explain it I would have to say he is a baby in this aspect because he doesn't know what a filter is or how to keep a secret because he never had that with me and his grandma. We told him to always be honest and when Naruto is uncomfortable or notices others are uncomfortable and he can solve it easily he will without thinking of the consequences his actions will make, do you understand?" Jiraiya explained.

"I guess, are you saying that Naruto knows what a book is saying but not how it is in real life?" Itasai asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jiraiya said.

* * *

They stayed there talking for a while, while Sasuke went to talk to Naruto. Naruto was already on the roof though so Sasuke wasn't sure how he was going to talk to him. Instead of waiting for later he decided to just take the risk since Naruto wasn't responding to his calls he started to climb the ladder. He got up the ladder pretty quickly but before he could climb off the ladder he started to fall back only for Naruto to pull him to the roof.

"What were you doing? That was dangerous." Naruto said as Sasuke was on top of him preventing him from getting dirty.

Naruto had to think quickly because he spotted Sasuke coming onto the roof and saw how the ladder started to tilt back and pulled him off it just in time.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking over Sasuke.

"You saved me," Sasuke said softly his heart beating fast as he looked down at Naruto.

"Yeah, I did. Why are you up here? What made you climb the ladder with no one down there to help you?" Naruto asked worried.

"I was worried about you." Sasuke said before he could even stop himself.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I mean shouldn't you be worried about Itasai?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto, he hurt your feelings and you did nothing wrong to Itasai. It's not like you were intentionally trying to betray him there was no ill intent when you told me and you didn't even want to tell me." Sasuke answered leaning off of Naruto.

"I still betrayed his trust though." Naruto said.

"If anyone owes anyone an apology here it's Itasai." Sasuke said as he got off Naruto.

"I don't understand why he would have to apologize for though." Naruto said. "It's not like what he said wasn't true." Naruto said.

"I can now tell that you haven't hung around many people in your life. Have you ever kept a secret from your grandparents?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto answered after some thought shaking his head.

"Normal people don't tell everything and have everything out in the open like you do Naruto not saying your weird or anything just different. People are secretive Naruto and that's just how it is." Sasuke explained.

"That's dumb, why not just be honest?" Naruto asked.

"That is a tough one to explain but everyone is different and some people keep secrets that they don't want to tell other people but they don't mind sharing with others." Sasuke explained.

"Do you keep secrets from others?" Naruto asked trying to understand a little what Sasuke meant.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused then he saw the real curiousness in his eyes.

"Yeah I always did. I had someone to tell all my secrets to though." Sasuke said chuckling softly.

"I would probably have told my gramps all my secrets if I had any." Naruto said laughing knowing who Sasuke was talking about.

It was obvious to Naruto that it was Itachi who knew everything about Sasuke.

"I wouldn't have minded telling you my secrets if you were around when I had them." Sasuke said shocking Naruto making Naruto glance at him quickly seeing the blush on his face.

Naruto didn't say anything but he couldn't help the smile that came on his face.

"So how am I supposed to get down from here now?" Sasuke asked still nervous about what he just said.

"Come on I will show you but be careful there are nails everywhere." Naruto said standing up offering his hand to help Sasuke up too.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he got up.

They were both nervous after what was said. Naruto being Naruto never experienced whatever was going on between the two but Sasuke has but still didn't think it was the same as all his other encounters. If he was being honest which at the moment he wasn't he would think he was starting to care for the blonde in more than a friendship way. Moments like this make Sasuke wish Itachi was around to talk to him. Maybe he should talk to Shikamaru about what was going on.

"That's the hole you were talking about." Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto's hand to jump on his porch.

"Yeah, fell right through that." Naruto said laughing.

"I guess I can go through that then. I will see you later." Sasuke said hopping down only to pop his head back up. "Don't worry about getting Itasai today. I am going to get him and be home early in the afternoon to spend some time with him." Sasuke said.

"That's nice, good luck." Naruto said with a smile.

The smile turned into a frown the moment Sasuke was gone because he still didn't understand anything in his opinion. He still felt like being honest and telling them was the right way to go but he didn't want to betray Itasai like that. He still felt like he owed the kid an apology.

"NARUTO! Why is the ladder on the floor?" Jiraiya screamed from the backyard.

Naruto didn't say anything just walked to the back where Jiraiya was and grabbed the ladder that was being fixed back up for Jiraiya to get up there.

"Why was it on the floor?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because Sasuke almost fell off of it." Naruto answered.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Jiraiya asked worried.

"Yeah I caught him in time. He's lucky I am strong or he would have fallen." Naruto said.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked.

"I still feel like I did something wrong and I feel bad." Naruto said making Jiraiya smile.

"If you feel bad like you did something wrong apologize? If I am being honest with you I don't think you did because it wasn't like you were out to hurt him. I feel like when there is intention to hurt someone then you should apologize but if you feel like you need to apologize because it will make you and him feel better than do it. It doesn't hurt to apologize if you feel the need to you know that." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah," Naruto said turning his head.

* * *

"Itasai get in the car now." Sasuke said.

"But I want to apologize to Naruto." Itasai said looking up at the roof.

"You can do it later now come on before we're late." Sasuke said grabbing his hand.

"You're the one who told me to apologize." Itasai said when they started to drive off.

"Yeah I told you to do it right away and you choose not to now you have to wait till later." Sasuke said.

"You're not being fair. He's my friend." Itasai said.

"Itasai, I knew him first and how I am not being fair?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but you're not friends." Itasai said.

"Did he say that?" Sasuke asked slightly hurt.

"No, but you two don't act like friends so what am I supposed to think?" Itasai said glaring out the window.

"How are friends supposed to act?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't treat your friends the same way you treat Naruto." Itasai said stopping Sasuke's next question from coming out.

It was too late to ask him what he meant because Itasai was already hopping out the car for school.

"I will be here after school to pick you up so make sure you have a good day." Sasuke said.

"What? Why isn't Naruto coming?" Itasai asked turning quickly back to the car.

"Because he needs to do the roof and I get off early today." Sasuke said.

"That totally sucks, how am I supposed to apologize then?" Itasai asked.

"At home, just go to school and worry about it later." Sasuke said slightly annoyed with how his nephew was acting.

"Oh yeah I have a question for you." Itasai said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at his phone quickly.

"If a teacher asks me if Naruto is single is that inappropriate?" Itasai asked.

"Highly, if someone asks you that again tell them that they are being inappropriate and you can't answer that." Sasuke said finding himself annoyed by the question.

"Okay," Itasai said then ran off to his teacher.

Sasuke watched him as he got to his teacher then he drove off heading to work. He thought about the conversation he had with Naruto earlier and couldn't help but feel bad for the blonde and the lack of communication he has with others. Maybe he should take the blonde out with Kiba, Suigetsu, and Shikamaru.

'I don't know if they would want to do it though. I will ask them at lunch.' Sasuke thought to himself as he continued on his way to work.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya were on the roof for two hours before Naruto decided to talk about what happened earlier in the day.

"I don't know what it's like to have friends." Naruto said.

"No, you don't," Jiraiya agreed with a nod.

"Does that mean I was wrong for what I did earlier?" Naruto asked.

"If you feel like you did something wrong then just apologize to him. It doesn't hurt to at least say sorry when you feel wrong. But I do get why you're the way you are. It is nothing to be ashamed of your more honest and open with people more than others and there's nothing wrong with that." Jiraiya said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it's because you understood why he was mad and why he was hurt. It's not like it was your intention to hurt the boy but he was hurt by it and you feel sad too." Jiraiya said.

"Should I just apologize then?" Naruto asked.

"If you feel like you should then do it." Jiraiya said.

The rest of the day between the two went uneventful as they worked on the roof. When they came off the roof to take a break and to get something to eat was when Sasuke came in the house.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hey, how is the roof coming along?" Sasuke asked.

"We got half a side done and we're going to be finishing up as long as no weather changes happen. Gramps is a bit anxious because he feels like rain is approaching." Naruto said.

"NARUTO you know I am always right when it comes to the weather." Jiraiya said from the kitchen.

"He usually is, I am just hoping this time he happens to be wrong." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I want to be done with the roof." Naruto answered.

"Oh, good point." Sasuke said.

"Did you have a good day?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke some coffee.

"Yeah it was a good day. I tried to contact Sakura for some of Itasai's clothes but she didn't answer my calls or text messages." Sasuke said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I may not have had a relationship before but even I know not to contact the person the next day after telling them you don't want to be with them like that." Naruto said sitting across from Sasuke with his sandwich.

"I can't help it I'd rather get it over with then wait for everything to unfold and her snap at me some more." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so is it like the longer you wait the worse it gets?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah something likes that." Sasuke said nodding his head.

"NARUTO WE SHOULD START BACK UP AGAIN!" Jiraiya said.

"OKAY! I got to get back up there if you want to check it out you can go up threw the spider filled attic." Naruto said.

"Okay," Sasuke said chuckling.

Sasuke was downstairs for a while by himself when he finally decided to go upstairs and check out what Naruto was talking about. He was really starting to get used to Naruto's presence in his house. He was beginning to be afraid to let the blonde go. He didn't even realize that the blonde was helping him slowly heal through his pain unlike everyone else in his life. Maybe because Naruto wasn't walking on egg shells he was just... walking. It was as simple as eating around him and he found himself comfortable with that.

"Naruto if you're going to do that at least have your headphones off so you can hear me." Jiraiya growled out.

"Yeah sorry gramps." Naruto said and looked toward the patio because he heard the little door open. "Hey Sasuke so you decided to come up here after all." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey Sasuke," Jiraiya said not bothering to look up because he was busy.

It was understandable in Sasuke's opinion.

"Yeah I got bored downstairs so I wanted to see how much you got done." Sasuke commented lying he just didn't want to be alone.

He felt like if he was alone he would break and he didn't want that. The stuff around him was beginning to be too much for him.

"You want me to help you up here?" Naruto asked excited.

"No, let me get out my suit before I go climbing on the roof." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Naruto always had a way of making him smile. He even made his nephew smile and that is rare since Itachi died.

"Boo," Naruto said with a smile.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Sasuke asked curious because he knew Naruto's grandpa needed to leave soon.

"It might go into the weekend." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we finish around the time your nephew gets home." Jiraiya said.

"Does it affect the time?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all but we're not moving as fast as we usually do because Naruto is always doing other things." Jiraiya said.

"Well I can't help that." Naruto said blushing brightly.

"You can you just don't want to." Jiraiya said with a chuckle making Naruto blush more.

Sasuke for some reason found himself liking the blush on Naruto's face.

"If you want to help Sasuke by all means take that suit off and get up here." Jiraiya said.

"Haha, yeah I don't think that's a good idea." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Its fine Sasuke just come up here and I will guide you through it." Naruto said waving his hand for Sasuke to come by him.

Sasuke bit his lip unsure of himself and then nodded getting on the roof with his suit on. At least he changed his shoes to tennis shoes or he would mess up the soles of his dress shoes.

Naruto handed Sasuke the nail gun for him to hold it while he put a piece down and then took the nail gun from Sasuke showing him what to do.

"That seems easy enough." Sasuke said.

"Yeah aside from when you're doing it with a real hammer. Lazy ass Naruto," Jiraiya grumbled.

"You had it since we started bastard old man." Naruto said defending himself making Jiraiya chuckle.

"You two get along very well." Sasuke commented with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah that brat is like my son." Jiraiya said with a fond smile.

"You don't talk about my father too much so I am shocked to hear you say that." Naruto said suddenly shock on his face.

"Shush and get your side done since you're getting help slow ass brat." Jiraiya said ignoring the pain in his chest from mentioning his son and from ignoring his grandson's question.

"HEY! I got more done than you!" Naruto screamed.

"Sure, sure," Jiraiya said playing it off with a chuckle.

Sasuke stayed by Naruto for the two hours he had to wait to get Itasai and then went downstairs to change. When he was ready to go he left out the house with the truck and went to go get him. The music that was playing seemed to be the channel that Naruto turned on because he never turns on the music in the truck but he found himself enjoying the music. He actually enjoying being in Naruto's presence he actually wished he could be in it more but he had things to do too.

* * *

"UNCLE!" Itasai screamed running to the truck.

"Hey bud, let me talk to your teacher really quick." Sasuke said getting out the car.

Itasai looked in the truck to see if Naruto was there and was disappointed to know that he wasn't.

"Where's Naruto?" Itasai asked.

"He's at home finishing the roof." Sasuke said at the moment ignoring the pout on his nephew's face.

"Oh Sasuke how good to see you." The teacher said.

"Yeah nice to see you too. I have a problem with some of the things that are going on with my nephew. It has just been brought to my attention today." Sasuke said and the teacher looked scared.

Itasai thought Sasuke was going to bring up the bullying after he said he wouldn't.

"What is it?" The teacher asked nervous.

"I find it highly inappropriate for any teacher to be asking my seven year old nephew about the current status of _**my**_ construction worker and I would like it to stop. If I hear about it again I will go to the school district and have a talk with the administration." Sasuke said feeling quite possessive over the blonde.

"My apologies sir it will not happen again I will make sure of it." The teacher said knowing the threat was by no means fake.

"Okay as long as we're clear on that. Have a good day." Sasuke said and got to the truck.

"Bye Itasai," the teacher said in fear.

Itasai waved out the window with a smile.

"Uncle that wasn't nice." Itasai said.

"Yeah but its also inappropriate to talk to a child like that." Sasuke said sounding like he was reprimanding the teacher.

"Uncle Sasuke is Naruto still mad at me?" Itasai asked.

"I don't think he was ever mad at you. If you still feel the need to apologize to him then do it when we get home." Sasuke said as they drove to the store because he had a dinner in mind that he wanted to make for Naruto and Jiraiya.

It was one of the only things he knows how to make. He also knew Naruto would like it.

"Uncle where are we going?" Itasai asked curiously.

"To get dinner ingredients." Sasuke said.

"Are you making dinner tonight?" Itasai asked kind of shocked.

"Yup my famous curry." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That is awesome I haven't had your curry in about four months ago when daddy requested it." Itasai said.

"Yeah, I haven't either." Sasuke said reminded of the sad day.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Sasuke make me that great curry that you know how to make. It's funny that is the only thing you seemed to retain from mother on the cooking department." Itachi said laughing as he coughed._

 _"Just lay down and I will make it." Sasuke said pushing his brother to lay down._

 _"Sasuke please do me the favor of taking Itasai for me when the time comes." Itachi said in a sad voice._

 _"I don't want to talk about this brother." Sasuke said._

 _"Just promise me you will take him. If you don't_ _ **SHE**_ _will get him and she won't take care of him properly." Itachi said._

 _"… I promise I will take care of him." Sasuke said as he finished making the curry that day._

 _He made it sweet for Itachi. That was the only thing he could eat that was sweet but he learned that it was okay if it was for his brother._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

"Do you remember that day?" Itasai asked.

"Yeah I do," 'sadly' Sasuke said and thought.

Itasai could see the sadness in his uncle's eyes and wished he didn't bring up his dad to him because now he was a bit closed off more and less talkative. It hurt Itasai to see how his uncle turned out after his dad died but he couldn't help but want to talk about his dad.

"Uncle Do you think Naruto is almost done with the roof?" Itasai asked trying to distract his uncle from the sadness in his thoughts.

Sasuke was quick to change his mood at the mention of Naruto and his nephew was relieved about it and if he was being honest he was shocked.

"I don't know they did get a lot done though." Sasuke said as he picked up some more ingredients they needed.

"You like Naruto being around don't you?" Itasai asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sasuke said softly as he went to pay for the food.

They got to the house fairly fast. Both Uchiha noticed that Naruto and Jiraiya weren't on the roof anymore. Itasai couldn't help but feel nervous over having to face Naruto again and Sasuke could feel the anxiousness coming off his nephew so when he stopped the car in the garage he looked at him with a knowing small smile on his face.

"It's okay you know. You don't need to be afraid to talk to him." Sasuke said.

"But would if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore." Itasai said his head going down.

"He will want to talk to you. He didn't want to hurt you and he does feel bad so just hear him out and say what you want to say." Sasuke said like the uncle he was.

"Okay," Itasai said and got out the truck with Sasuke following behind him with the bags.

"You know its okay." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face as his grandson talked about staying here and what it meant for them. "Just start your own little business." Jiraiya said with a smile and couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's nervousness.

"Okay," Naruto said getting up to call his grandmother.

As he walked into the living room he got there just in time to run into Itasai. They both stood there quietly not talking and Sasuke couldn't help but be amused by them.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Wait... what?" Naruto asked shocked and slightly confused.

"I'm sorry I should have at least heard you out on why you told my uncle and took into how you are to understand why you did it." Itasai said.

"No it's okay, I owe you the apology. I broke your trust and that is wrong. I never wanted to break your trust." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Yeah you broke my trust but my uncle would have never let you go even if you told him it was nothing and you can't lie." Itasai said with a smile.

"Well I guess we're both sorry then." Naruto said with a smile on his face and a chuckle coming out.

"Yeah, but friends forgive each other right?" Itasai said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah they do," Naruto said his smile widening that's when he noticed Sasuke with a couple bags. "You went food shopping?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah I am making my special curry tonight." Sasuke said moving toward the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook." Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

"That is the only thing uncle Sasuke knows how to make." Itasai commented with a chuckle walking into the kitchen by Jiraiya.

"Hey, that is rather rude." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face as he watched his nephew walk into the kitchen leaving the other two alone.

"If it's true it's true." Naruto said with his hands in his pocket balancing on the balls of his feet.

"Shut up... so it's good with you two now?" Sasuke asked gesturing toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess, is there something you want to say to me?" Naruto asked feeling weird because it was a random conversation.

"Hn... okay I'm not used to contact with people very much since my brother died so bare with me here." Sasuke said.

"Okay... I will listen to whatever you need to tell me." Naruto said.

"I was going to say if... you want... to stay here in Konoha you can stay here... in my home... with me and Itasai. That's of course if you want to you don't have to." Sasuke said nervously he could feel himself blushing.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was nervous and he was insanely happy about what he heard.

"But like I said you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I don't want to force you." Sasuke said fidgeting.

"I want to... I was actually... really shocked that you asked me. I'm really happy and I... thanks." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into a hug then running away to the kitchen.

"Brat did you call your grandma?" Jiraiya asked.

"OH!" Naruto screamed then ran out the room quickly almost knocking Sasuke over. "Sorry," Naruto mumbled and ran toward the stairs.

* * *

"Where's the fire?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"He has to call his grandma. She is going to be pretty sad that he wants to settle here instead of by her." Jiraiya said.

"You said that before, are they close?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said nodding his head drinking a cup of coffee. "At times I used to think he was closer to her than me with how they are toward each other." Jiraiya said softly.

"Why?" Itasai asked.

"Because they have a really close connection. He always talks to her about things that he wouldn't be able to tell me so I think that leaves him having conversations with her that would make them close." Jiraiya said.

"He told me that you two always were together." Sasuke said.

"Well yeah I had him since he was little and took him everywhere with me. He learned just about everything he knows from me. I think if he would have stayed with my wife he would have become a doctor like her." Jiraiya said.

"I doubt that for some reason he seems really passionate about construction." Sasuke said.

"Maybe he is more than me half the time. You see I write too and publish books." Jiraiya said.

"What books?" Itasai asked.

"Not books for you kid. There more adult referenced, but he used to correct and edit my work also. I have always relied on him just like he has always relied on me." Jiraiya said.

"I think I still rely on you gramps." Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

"But you're still growing so you should be good for, now right?" Jiraiya asked like they were speaking in code.

"Yeah we're fine," Naruto said but there was something in his eyes that said something else.

"Well I am cooking curry and it's going to be spicy." Sasuke said to get everyone in a better mood.

"Sounds good, I'm going to take a shower so..." Naruto said and let the conversation end on his own by walking out the kitchen.

Sasuke followed really quickly before anyone even noticed. Jiraiya was in a conversation with Itasai so they weren't paying attention so it wasn't important.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said catching up to him by the stairs.

"Yeah?" Naruto said with a fake smile that bothered Sasuke for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "And don't say it's nothing because it's obviously something." Sasuke said pulling Naruto up the stairs.

"My grams... she doesn't want me to stay here but..." Naruto said looking down. "I want to stay here." Naruto said looking up in Sasuke's eyes.

"Then stay I don't see what the problem is." Sasuke said.

"Her opinion matters to me. I want her to be happy and okay with the fact that I want to stay. The next time I am talking to her is going to be Thanksgiving where she is going to want to know my final answer about staying here." Naruto said.

"You told her you're not sure?" Sasuke asked.

"No... I told her I wanted to stay but she wouldn't take that for an answer. She said to think it through more. I even told her you would let me stay here but she didn't want to hear any of it. I get it I do but it bothers me that she doesn't accept it." Naruto explained walking back and forth in the hallway only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Well just show her... that's all you can do right?" Sasuke said pretty simplistic.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well thanks for listening I really want to shower while the food is cooking." Naruto said gesturing for Sasuke to let his arm go.

Sasuke let him go and quickly walked down the stairs. Naruto walked into the room he had and looked around knowing he could finish this house in a month if he really wanted to but he didn't because he was scared that Sasuke would change his mind. He could only hope he didn't.

* * *

When Naruto was done with his shower Jiraiya was playing a card game with Itasai and Sasuke was still in the kitchen but was watching the two from the doorway drinking a small cup of whiskey.

"Hey, you want some whiskey?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked up to him.

"Sure, I guess a cup would be fine." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders and following Sasuke back to the kitchen.

"I got a hold of Sakura while you were upstairs." Sasuke said abruptly.

"Yeah what did she say?" Naruto asked sitting in the seat watching as Sasuke moved around the kitchen.

"She cussed me out and told me to come on a day she isn't home because she didn't want to see me. I then told her if it would be okay to send you and Itasai to get his stuff and she agreed if it was okay with you that is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah that would be fine. A bit weird but fine." Naruto said with an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry she just wouldn't want any of our friends to know what happened between us and you already know. So, I didn't think you would mind doing it. Your fine with it right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it's no problem I just know she doesn't really like me like that. I am shocked she would agree so easily." Naruto said.

"I guess your right and that's why I was shocked that she agreed but at least she did, right?" Sasuke said sliding Naruto his drink then went back to the food.

"Yeah at least, so how is the food coming along?" Naruto asked trying to get off the topic about Sakura because it for some reason bothered him.

"Good," Sasuke said nodding. "You want to have a taste?" Sasuke asked and that got Naruto up immediately.

Sasuke let Naruto taste it and found it shocking for a split second that he never did this with Sakura. He didn't even make food for Sakura and didn't mind when she wasn't around. He liked Naruto around and he didn't want Naruto to leave anywhere. Realization in Sasuke at least a little bit at that very moment that he might like Naruto more than he should.

"It tastes really good. A bit spicy but good. My gramps is going to love definitely." Naruto said nodding his head making Sasuke unknowingly smile about the comment.

"Is it almost done at least?" Jiraiya asked from the doorway.

"Yeah it should be done soon." Sasuke said.

When the food was finally done they, all sat at the table chatting happily. They all talked like they knew each other forever and like they were a big happy family. Sasuke couldn't ignore the vibe he was getting and he was happy to embrace it. Finally, he got a family again. It was a sense of relief for the very first time in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **This chapter was very up and down. Let me know what you think... This chapter was surprisingly longer than usual. I loved this chapter for more than one reason let me know what you all thought.**_


End file.
